Red String on Our Hand
by Aurelia Witch
Summary: "Aku ada karenamu, karena kesalahan ayahmu, karena keegoisan ibuku,dan karena benang merah yang mengikat kita berdua" - Kyungsoo. "Aku menyayangimu, saudariku" -Jong In. Kaisoo / Sulay / Chanyeol / Sehun. EXO
1. Chapter 1

Terakhir kali ibu bercerita tentang kehidupan pernikahannya dengan namja itu, dia tersenyum begitu lebar. Tidak mempedulikan wajah ayah **ku** yang begitu menyedihkan. Menyimpan seribu rasa sakit di senyumannya yang palsu. Sejak saat itu, aku bersumpah akan membencinya. Suami ibu itu.

.

 **Benang Merah**

 **Warning!** Semi-Incest, GS! Kyungsoo, Elder! Jong In, Parent! Joonmyeon x Yixing.

Rated: **T**

 **Summary:** Benar, kenapa kita harus lahir dari keluarga yang membingungkan seperti ini? Tidak adakah keluarga lain yang bisa melahirkan kita sebagai manusia yang normal. Paling tidak aku!

.

Ayah bekerja sebagai pengacara. Dia sangat sibuk sampai-sampai malam hari pun masih berkutat dengan komputernya. Saat ibu sudah terlelap, sering kali aku duduk di sebelahnya. Menemaninya sambil menulis sebuah dongeng yang terlintas di pikiranku saat itu. Tanpa sadar ayah selalu membaca kumpulan kertas yang kucoret dengan tinta setiap selesai bekerja. Dan dia begitu dongengku. Aku sangat senang. Aku benar-benar mencintai ayahku yang seperti ini. Dia bilang aku akan menjadi penulis yang hebat.

Aku tidak bisa bicara apa-apa saat tiba-tiba ayah pergi, kali ini untuk selamanya. Dan ibu sama sekali tidak menampakkan diri di ruangan itu, dimana semua orang memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk ayah. Bahkan saat menaburkan abu ke sungai pun aku sendirian. Ayah tidak punya keluarga di Korea, semua ada di China dan tidak ada seorang pun yang datang. Entah kenapa.

Sejak saat itu ibu sedikit berbeda. Entah perasaanku saja atau dia memang sudah berubah. Dia menjadi pendiam dan senyumannya hilang.

Senyuman yang membuat ayah selalu sakit hati dalam diam. Namun begitu menenangkan untuk dilihat. Aku merindukannya…

Sejenak aku merasa sendirian. Atau memang aku hanya hidup sendiri di dunia ini dengan orang-orang yang hanya berperan sebagai latarnya?

"Susu baik untuk orang yang patah hati, emm… dan pendek."

Wajah datar namja itu memenuhi pikiranku seharian, tepat setelah dia memberikan sebotol susu padaku yang isinya tinggal setengah. Yang setengah lagi? Dia minum. Kurang ajar.

"Aku mengecup sebelah situ sebelumnya."

Perlahan, aku mulai mendapatkan lagi kehangatan tubuh orang lain yang sempat hilang. Tidak banyak kata diantara kami yang secara tak sengaja duduk bersebelahan di bangku belakang. Namun kehadirannya disaat aku membutuhkan seseorang membuatku sadar. Mungkin dia malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan untuk gadis kesepian sepertiku.

"Kita pulang."

Perkataan egois Yixing membuat Kyungsoo terdiam di depan pintu. Wanita yang hampir menduduki usia 40 itu keluar dari kamarnya dengan dua buah koper besar, Kyungsoo memandangnya kaget sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Pulang? Kita sudah dirumah."

"Ada tempat lain untuk pulang, Kyung."

"Tidak! Ini satu-satunya rumahku!"

Yixing menatap nyalang anaknya. Dia mengambil satu tangan Kyungsoo dan meremasnya pelan.

"Kau ingin ikut bersamaku atau tetap tinggal? Silahkan pilih yang kau sukai."

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar mendengarnya. Tidak pernah selama hidupnya, Yixing memperlakukannya dengan membingungkan seperti sekarang. Melihat sang ibu terus bekerja menarik kopernya, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dengan pikiran berkecambuk.

Dia tahu bahwa hanya ada satu pilihan yang sejak awal ibunya ajukan. Dengan kata lain dia tidak bisa memilih, pilihan lainnya hanyalah bualan.

Namja di depannya tidak terlalu tinggi. Tapi senyumannya seperti malaikat. Hangat, dan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa nyaman. Kyungsoo benci mengakuinya, tapi suami ibu itu benar-benar terlihat seperti orang baik yang tidak pantas untuk dibenci.

"Kamu pasti Kyungsoo. Wah… cantik sekali."

Saat namja itu hendak menyentuh pucuk kepalanya, Kyungsoo menepis tangan itu. Tidak lupa memberikan tatapan mematikan yang membuat namja berwajah malaikat itu tertegun sesaat.

"Jangan sentuh. Kau bukan pedophile 'kan?"

"Ahahaha…"

"Kyungsoo! Dia ayahmu."

Tawa renyah memenuhi ruang keluarga rumah Kim yang mereka singgahi. Joon Myeon tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat mendengar dan melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Sementara Yixing sibuk memarahi Kyungsoo yang tidak sopan, seorang namja lain yang masih muda muncul di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Aku tidak punya ayah!" Teriak Kyungsoo yang membuat semuanya terdiam termasuk Joon Myeon yang tetawa lebar.

"Annyeong…" sapaan pelan yang sopan membuat tiga orang disana sejenak mengalihkan pandangan.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo membesar. Namja di hadapannya saat ini membuatnya merasakan perasaan tidak menyenangkan yang teramat sangat.

"Kyungsoo ini Jong In. Kim Jong In, dia kakakmu mulai sekarang. Panggil dia oppa ya?"

.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya ini."

"Aku juga, ternyata adikku benar-benar cantik."

Kyungsoo berdecih mendengar Jong In yang mencoba untuk menggodanya. Dia mengutuk ibunya untuk semua yang dia lalui hari ini termasuk bertemu dengan Kim Jong In di rumah besar keluarga Kim. Belum lagi saat Yixing menyuruhnya keluar bersama namja di hadapannya untuk mendekatkan diri. Mendekatkan diri apanya? Mereka sudah sangat dekat. Bahkan sebelum semua ini terjadi.

"Apa ini alasannya?"

"Alasan apa? Ayolah Kyung, kau tahu oppamu ini tidak suka pertanyaan yang semacam itu."

"Kau bukan kakakku." Kyungsoo mendesis bagai ular. Matanya berubah tajam seakan tengah mencabik tubuh Jong In dari dalam.

"Terserah kau mau bicara apa. Kita tetap bersaudara bagaimanapun juga."

Tangan Kyungsoo mengepal erat. Mendengar kata saudara, kakak, oppa, dan ayah membuatnya muak hari ini. Ingin sekali dia melenyapkan orang-orang di balik kata-kata itu secepatnya. Atau paling tidak melenyapkan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya ikut bergetar seiring dengan angin malam yang berhembus kuat.

"Kita masuk saja. Aku tidak mau adik baruku sakit."

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti barang. Kau akan membuangku setelah aku menjadi barang lama."

"Tidak akan kulakukan jika kau berlaku seperti adik yang baik."

Jong In menepuk punggung Kyungsoo yang membuat gadis remaja itu berjalan maju menuju rumah utama. Halaman belakang rumah keluarga Kim sangat besar, wajar jika Kyungsoo merasa kakinya semakin berat hanya untuk berjalan ke bangunan itu.

"Kau sudah tahu bahwa aku anak dari istri ayahmu. Karena itu kau memberikan setengah botol susumu padaku saat itu. Iya 'kan?"

Jong In menyampirkan jaket rumahnya ke bahu sempit Kyungsoo saat melihat gadis itu menggigil kedinginan.

"Hanya satu dari sekian banyak alasan."

Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan. Dia melepaskan jaket abu-abu milik Jong In dan melemparkannya kembali kepada sang pemilik.

"Apapun yang kau katakan dan lakukan aku tidak peduli. Jangan ganggu hidupku. Sebisa mungkin pergilah dari pandanganku."

"Tapi kau adikku."

"Berhenti menyebutku seperti itu, brengsek."

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat menuju rumah Kim yang sejak malam ini menjadi rumahnya. Tempat untuk pulang yang sama sekali tidak dia harapkan. Meninggalkan Jong In yang tersenyum kecut di belakang sambil meremas kuat jaketnya.

.

Tentu semua orang merasa curiga dengan hubungan dua orang yang duduk di belakang kelas itu. Biasanya mereka akan berbagi cerita singkat seperti teman dekat sambil sesekali tertawa kecil. Awalnya mereka merasa aneh saat pertama kali Kim Jong In –Si ketua kelas- tiba-tiba mengajak Do Kyungsoo –si pendiam- berbicara. Tapi setelah melewati waktu yang diisi dengan kedekatan mereka, dan pada akhirnya mereka bersikap seperti orang asing satu sama lain, membuat orang-orang kembali merasa heran sekaligus curiga.

Kemarin, Kyungsoo meminta pindah tempat duduk dengan alasan tidak bisa melihat tulisan di papan tulis dengan baik. Tentu songsaengnim mengijinkannya dengan senang hati. Padahal dengan pindahnya Kyungsoo kedepan, itu artinya akan ada lagi Do Kyungsoo yang pendiam. Yang tidak bicara pada siapapun. Karena satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membuatnya mengeluarkan suara adalah Jong In. Yang hanya diam saat gadis itu berusaha menghindarinya setiap saat.

"Semua orang silahkan mencari pasangan untuk pemanasan."

Teriakan guru olahraga yang nyaring adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang dibenci Kyungsoo dari sekolahnya. Dia selalu berteriak agar mereka mengikuti apa yang dia mau. Berlaga seperti komandan perang yang tugasnya hanya memerintah dan duduk santai.

"Kau belum dapat pasangan? Ayo lakukan denganku."

Jong In tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo berfikir. Tangan yang menganggur di samping tubuh Kyungsoo dia tarik. Mengajaknya untuk melakukan peregangan lengan. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak melakukannya dengan baik. Semua orang sudah memiliki pasangan, dan hanya tersisa Jong In di depannya. Kyungsoo tidak punya pilihan selain meladeni Jong In yang begitu bersemangat sampai-sampai terus tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Kau pegang pundakku seperti ini. Kita saling mendorong ok? Di hitungan keti- AA!"

Jong In berteriak kecil saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mendorong pundaknya dengan keras sebelum hitungan dimulai. Tapi namja itu masih bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak jatuh. Dia membalas Kyungsoo dengan dorongan yang hampir sama kuatnya.

Jong In dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang mulai memperhatikan mereka. Kedua remaja itu terlalu berambisi untuk menang. Jong In mendorong bahu Kyungsoo lebih keras lagi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan harapan hal itu bisa membuat semua tenaganya terpusat pada tangan. Tapi matanya menghianati.

.

Sialan. Apa yang aku lihat ini? Apa yang sudah aku lihat ini?!

Belahan dadanya terbentuk jelas diantara dua buah gundukan yang putih dan berisi. Aku bersumpah ini bukan salahku. Pakaiannya saja yang kebesaran sampai-sampai membuatku bisa melihat hal itu dari sela-sela kerah bajunya yang terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!" Desisannya membuatku sadar, tapi kekuatanku hilang entah kemana.

"Hah?"

.

 **Bruk!**

"Kya! Jong In-ah!"

Jong In jatuh terduduk setelah mendapatkan dorongan keras dari Kyungsoo. Ia masih memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi sampai akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Saat ingin meminta maaf, orang itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Dasar kurang ajar. Bukannya minta maaf malah pergi."

"Gadis itu menyebalkan sekali. Jong In kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yeoja-yeoja yang sempat berteriak tadi mengerubungi Jong In. Berebut untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalian lanjutkan saja olahraganya."

.

Gudang menjadi satu-satunya tempat yang bisa membuatku sendirian di sekolah sebesar ini. Disana aku bisa melakukan apapun. Bahkan menangis meraung tanpa ketahuan oleh orang lain.

"Sial! Dia melihatku. Bajingan. Sialan!" tanganku memukul-mukul matras tak terpakai yang ada di pojok ruangan. Dia barang pelampiasan yang selalu merasakan sakit dari tanganku.

Tok… tok…

Tiba-tiba saja pintu gudang di ketuk oleh seseorang. Aku bersiap bersembunyi karena ruangan ini sebenarnya adalah terlarang bagi semua siswa. Loker bekas menjadi tempatku bersembunyi. Kadang aku bersyukur mempunyai tubuh kecil yang bisa membuatku tidak terlihat hanya dengan sedikit bersembunyi.

Menunggu lama, tidak ada seorangpun yang datang. Syukurlah. Tanganku bergerak mendorong pintu loker. Aku sadar, seujung jari pun aku tidak menyentuhnya, tapi pintu abu-abu itu terbuka lebar.

"Ketahuan kau."

.

Joon Myeon adalah orang yang hangat. Kyungsoo menyadari itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tapi rasa benci yang dia janjikan pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak akan pernah hilang membuat matanya buta akan fakta itu. Ia masih tidak menganggap ada keberadaan ayah sah dalam kartu keluarganya itu sampai sekarang. Bagaimanapun ayahnya hanya satu. Dan dia sudah tiada.

Setiap makan malam tiba, keluarga kecil mereka akan duduk melingkar di meja makan sambil bertukar cerita. Kyungsoo merasa seperti tertinggal di belakang, dia mendengar semua cerita-cerita lucu dari _ayahnya_ tapi tidak ada satupun yang membuatnya tertawa. Sering kali saat melihat ibunya tertawa lepas mendengar cerita dari Kim Joon Myeon, hati Kyungsoo merasa sakit. Selama hidupnya Yixing tidak pernah tertawa selepas itu karena ayahnya. Apa benar ibunya itu hanya mencintai _ayah_ yang sekarang ada di hadapannya? Lalu ayahnya itu apa?

Kyungsoo masih belum mengerti kenapa ia memiliki keluarga yang begitu rumit.

"Kyungsoo-ya ada apa? Kau diam saja sejak tadi." Tanya Joon Myeon.

Kyungsoo berdecih. Padahal makan malam hampir selesai tapi dia baru menyadarinya. Ah tidak! Bahkan setelah 3 bulan mereka tinggal bersama dalam keadaan yang canggung seperti ini, akhirnya Kim Joon Myeon bertanya juga apa alasannya.

 _Karena kau muncul di depan mataku. Ah dan juga anakmu yang mesum ini!_

Ingin sekali Kyungsoo menjawab demikian.

"Aku dengar kau bersembunyi di gudang sekolah."

Ucapan Yixing membuat Kyungsoo kaget. Dia memandang Jong In yang mengangkat bahunya, berlaga tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kata siapa?"

"Jong In. Dia bilang dia menemukanmu di dalam loker tua. Kau itu sudah besar. Jangan suka main petak umpet!"

Kyungsoo berusaha menahan emosi. Tapi tatapan matanya yang ditujukan pada Jong In tidak bisa berbohong.

"Itu karena ada seseorang yang mengintip dadaku."

"Uhuk! Mwo? Mengintip? Siapa?"

Jong In meneguk salivanya perlahan saat Kyungsoo bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Joon Myeon malah menatapnya semakin tajam. Sedetik kemudian dia mengaduh kesakitan karena kepalanya dipukul sang ayah.

"Sakit! Appa kenapa sih?!"

"Kau yang mengintip anak gadisku ya?! Dasar cabul. Rasakan ini!"

Yixing tertawa lagi melihat suami dan anaknya yang bertengkar. Bukannya melerai dia malah menikmatinya seperti tengah menonton pertunjukan komedi.

"Aku selesai."

Suara derit kursi dan Kyungsoo membuat ketiga orang disana terdiam. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo menghilang di balik tangga mereka terkurung dalam sunyi.

"Anakmu sedikit dingin ya."

Uap putih mengepul dari dua cangkir the di atas meja. Malam sudah semakin larut namun dua orang yang berstatus sebagai suami istri itu masih terduduk di meja makan.

"Sebelumnya dia tidak seperti itu. Mungkin karena masih sedih kehilangan papanya."

"Apa mungkin karena aku juga? Kau tahu 'kan aku dan Jong In hanya orang asing yang tiba-tiba merebut posisi ayahnya. Dia pasti menganggap kami pengganggu."

Yixing tidak menjawab. Tangannya sibuk memainkan pegangan cangkir.

"Dia pasti membenciku sekarang. Coba pikir, siapa orang yang mau dilahirkan dari sepasang orang tua yang tidak saling mencintai? Yang bahkan berbagi tawa pun tidak bisa. Secara terang-terangan aku menolak papanya dan sekarang kembali padamu. Bagaimana perasaannya sekarang, aku tidak berani membayangkannya."

Joon Myeon mengusap air mata Yixing yang tiba-tiba jatuh. Dia tidak tahu perasaan wanita. Juga tidak tahu pikiran makhluk yang mudah menangis itu. Selama membesarkan Jong In dia hampir tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan putranya. Yang dia tahu dia harus membesarkan Jong In menjadi laki-laki yang kuat dan baik hati.

"Kita buat dia berubah perlahan. Aku ada disampingmu sekarang. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Yixing menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa saat itu kita bertindak bodoh? Kenapa kita harus menjadi orang tua yang egois?"

Jong In mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang tuanya di ujung tangga.

"Kyungsoo…"

.

Mereka tidak pernah bertengkar. Rumah keluarga Kim begitu damai walau kedatangan anggota baru sebagai penghuninya. Kyungsoo lebih memilih diam atau melarikan diri ke taman belakang saat perasaannya buruk karena Jong In atau ayahnya. Itulah mengapa suasa rumah itu bagaikan rumah hantu. Terlalu sunyi untuk ukuran keluarga yang memiliki anak berbeda gender dengan usia yang hampir sama.

Mereka tidak pernah berinteraksi. Setelah menjadi satu keluarga menurut negara, Kyungsoo tidak pernah lagi menyapa Jong In di sekolah. Bahkan saat mereka menjadi teman kelompok atau tanpa sengaja harus makan siang di meja yang sama.

Jong In pun seperti ingin menuruti kemauan adiknya saja. Dia juga diam walau beberapa kali menunjukkan rasa kepedualiannya. Seperti saat ini. Saat Kyungsoo kebingungan mencari kartu makan siangnya, Jong In menghampiri untuk menawarinya makan roti bersama. Dengan alih-alih tugas ketua kelas untuk menjaga anggotanya.

"Berhenti melakukan itu! Aku muak melihat perhatian palsumu."

"Hei aku hanya menawarkan roti. Kau lapar 'kan?"

"Jangan berpura-pura peduli padaku. Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu juga ayahmu yang bermuka dua itu!"

Seketika ruang kelas yang gaduh menjadi hening karena teriakan Kyungsoo. Belum lagi ada kata _ayahmu_ didalamnya. Kecurigaan mereka semakin besar. Apa sebenarnya hubungan kedua remaja itu?

Jong In melunturkan senyuman di wajahnya. Dia marah. Kyungsoo samar bisa mengerti bagaimana kemarahan sang ketua kelas lewat mata coklat yang kosong itu.

"Katakan lagi."

"Apa? Ayahmu yang bermuka dua? Hah, dia pikir siapa dia? Aku yakin wajah malaikatnya itu hasil operasi plastik untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang jahat. Dia laki-laki jahat!"

"…"

"Dia membunuh ayahku dari hati eomma. Laki-laki itu harusnya mati saja menggantikan ayahku!"

 **Plak!**

"J-Jong In!"

Beberapa siswi di kelas yang melihat bagaimana kerasnya tangan Jong In menampar pipi Kyungsoo menutup mulut mereka. Beberapa siswa mulai mendekat dan menarik tubuh Jong In menjauhi Kyungsoo yang terdiam.

Jong In menyetabilkan nafasnya yang berantakan dan degup jantung yang terpacu cepat. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas luka robek di sudut bibir Kyungsoo akibat tamparannya.

"Jaga bicaramu."

"…"

"Jika bukan karena appa, sudah sejak dulu kulempar kau dari atap sekolah."

Jong In menghempaskan kedua teman yang menjauhkannya dari Kyungsoo. Ia meleparkan roti yang ada di tangannya ke meja Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kelas dan melewatkan sisa pelajaran hari itu.

Kyungsoo duduk diam di kursinya. Walau bibirnya terasa sakit tapi dia tidak berniat untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Entah kenapa, dia merasa pantas mendapatkannya.

.

 **TBC**

Halo semua. Author baru disini. Semoga kalian menyukai karyaku.

 **Are you like it? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Pria itu tak berkedip. Wanita yang sudah menjadi miliknya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu itu terlihat menggoda dengan pakaian tidur merah muda yang nyaris transparan. Senyum gugup dengan lesung pipi yang terbentuk manis di wajahnya membuat pria itu tak berani barang sedetik pun untuk melepaskan matanya dari sosok wanita itu. Takut jika tiba-tiba saja dia pergi dari pandangannya.

Wanita itu duduk malu-malu di samping suaminya yang terpesona. Beberapa kali dia mencuri pandang, setiap kali itu juga wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

"Kenapa? Kau 'kan sudah sah menjadi milikku. Sebuah penantian panjang untuk bisa melihatmu se-seksi ini tahu."

Wajah wanita itu bersemu lagi. Dada pria di depannya menjadi objek pelampiasan perasaan berdebar yang menyenangkan miliknya.

Duk!

Entah apakah wanita itu memukulnya terlalu keras sampai pria itu terjatuh keranjang, atau karena pria itu memang sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya lalu menarik sang wanita masuk kedalam dekapannya.

Sepertinya pria itu adalah pria yang sangat kuat. Dia seperti menahan nafsunya selama bertahun-tahun untuk bisa menyentuh wanitanya. Dan sekarang, seperti sebuah aksi balas dendam, pria itu mengerjai sang wanita dengan penuh gairah tanpa merasa lelah, karena kekuatan nafsu yang ditabungnya setelah sekian tahun.

.

Kopi di atas meja kerjanya masih mengepul, bersaing dengan cahaya komputer yang masih menyala terang di tengah malam yang dingin. Pria berkacamata itu tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya di layar meskipun wangi harum kopi beberapa kali menggoda indra penciumannya.

Suara kertas yang bertubrukan menjadikan malam yang seharusnya sunyi menjadi lebih bernyawa. Joonmyeon, memandang wanita yang duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya sedang membolak-balik kertas pekerjaannya dengan mata memerah dan setengah terpejam. Decakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya beberapa saat setelah menyesap kopi panas yang biasa diminumnya setiap lembur seperti ini. Joonmyeon beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati wanita yang mati kebosanan di sofa sana.

"Kenapa tidak pulang saja, Ying? Pekerjaannmu kan sudah selesai sejak sore."

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan atasanku dengan pekerjaan menumpuk seperti ini. Lagi pula kalau aku pulang, kau tetap tidak ada disana."

Joonmyeon terkikik pelan. Istrinya itu benar-benar manis saat merajuk. Diambilnya bahu sempit wanita yang sudah lebih dari setahun menemani hari-harinya itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Bisa ditebak bahwa "wangi tubuhnya" sudah menguar kemana-mana sehingga wanita itu berontak ingin lepas.

"Yixingku yang manja!"

"Siapa yang memanjakanku? Kau 'kan?"

Yixing tidak tahu, tapi dia sering memikirkannya. Pada saat-saat menyenangkan bersama Joonmyeon, kapan pada akhirnya semua akan menghilang? Semua kesedihan akan diakhiri dengan kebahagiaan, lalu kebahagiaan akan diakhiri dengan kesedihan. Yixing mempelajari itu dari salah satu gurunya, dan dia masih berpegang teguh pada kata-kata itu. Jika boleh berharap, dia ingin sekali mengakhiri kebahagiaan ini dengan kesedihan yang disebut "kematian" saja. Tapi dia benar-benar takut, jika kesedihan itu datang lebih cepat dari pada kematiannya.

.

Perang dingin masih terus berlanjut. Segaris dengan pernyataan Joonmyeon yang begitu mengagetkan buatnya beberapa jam yang lalu, bibir mereka berdua sama-sama terkunci paska perang mulut yang panjang lebar. Yixing tidak juga kunjung keluar dari kamarnya –yang sebenarnya milik berdua dengan Joonmyeon-. Sementara itu Joonmyeon juga hanya diam di ruang tengah sambil sok sibuk menonton TV. Sifat keras kepala keduanya kadang-kadang membuat mereka kualahan sendiri mengahadapi pribadi masing-masing. Sama-sama tidak merasa salah, sama-sama merasa benar.

Saat itu Joonmyeon baru pulang kerja dengan wajah lusuh. Dia pulang terlambat dengan berbagai alasan berbelit-menurut Yixing- hingga mereka tidak bisa pulang bersama dari kantor. Padahal wakil direktur itu sudah berjanji padanya untuk makan malam bersama selepas kerja.

Yixing sama sekali tak bisa bergerak saat pernyataan Joonmyeon terdeteksi di otaknya sebagai tanda bahaya dalam hubungan pernikahan mereka yang baru berjalan 2 tahun. Dia membeku sesaat namun setelah itu berteriak-teriak, memaki, dan menyumpah serapahi pria dihadapannya. Kemarahan yang selama ini tidak pernah muncul tiba-tiba meluap dengan begitu hebat bagai tsunami. Bagaimana tidak, pria yang telah hidup, makan, bahkan tidur satu selimut dengannya selama 2 tahun itu dengan begitu berani mengatakan bahwa akan memiliki anak dari wanita lain. Tentu saja kemarahan wanita itu tak terbendung lagi. Padahal bukan tidak mungkin Joonmyeon memperoleh anak itu darinya.

Yixing keluar dari kamarnya dengan koper besar. Persetan dengan kesedihan yang dirasakannya karena diduakan. Kemarahan lebih mendominasi.

"Kita perlu waktu untuk sendiri-sendiri."

"Terserah. Jika kau tidak bisa menerima anakku itu, mungkin memang lebih baik begini."

Sikap Joonmyeon yang seakan tidak mempedulikan Yixing lagi membuat wanita itu geram. Anak yang dikandung oleh seorang wanita diluar sana, yang katanya darah daging suaminya itu seperti menjadi nomor satu baginya saat ini.

"Baiklah! Kita lihat saja. Jika kau bisa punya anak dari wanita itu, kenapa aku tidak?!"

Ketakutan yang mendominasi, membuat takdir mengikuti ketakutan yang seharusnya tidak terjadi. Tapi, apakah iya Tuhan sejahat itu untuk membuat takdir manusia se-kejam ini?

 **.**

 **Benang Merah**

 **Warning!** Semi-Incest, GS! Kyungsoo, Elder! Jong In, Parent! Joonmyeon x Yixing.

Rated: **T**

 **Summary:** Benar, kenapa kita harus lahir dari keluarga yang membingungkan seperti ini? Tidak adakah keluarga lain yang bisa melahirkan kita sebagai manusia yang normal. Paling tidak aku!

.

Joon Myeon menyambut kepulangan Kyungsoo yang sedikit terlambat dengan senyuman senang sekaligus lega. Melihat gadisnya pulang tanpa kurang suatu apa di hari yang mulai gelap membuat Joon Myeon benar-benar bersyukur.

"Kau melewatkan makan malam. Jong In saja sudah pulang sejak tadi. Kau dari mana?"

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi Joon Myeon. Gadis berambut sebahu itu berjalan menuju kamarnya seperti tidak melihat apapun kecuali ruang keluarga yang kosong.

"Kyungsoo lihat ini."

Dengan paksaan, Joon Myeon membalik tubuh putrinya. Ia menunjukkan salah satu halaman sebuah majalah remaja pada Kyungsoo. Ia mengharapkan sebuah pekikan senang darinya. Joon Myeon mendapatkan pekikannya tapi tidak dengan perasaan senangnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Dongengmu."

Kyungsoo merebut majalah itu dari tangan Joon Myeon. Mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca melihat judul dan isi dari dongeng yang sangat persis dengan miliknya.

"Kau yang melakukannya?!" Teriak Kyungsoo yang membuat Jong In keluar dari kamar dan Yixing yang berlari tergopoh dari dapur. Kedua pendatang itu terlihat bingung.

"Ap, Appa lihat dongengmu di kamar. Karena bagus jadi appa pikir-"

"Tanpa meminta ijin dariku? Kau pikir siapa kau berani menyentuh barang-barang milikku? Apa hakmu melakukan itu!"

Joon Myeon tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka masalahnya akan menjadi serumit ini.

"Hanya ayahku yang boleh membacanya. Dan sekarang kau buat semua orang membacanya, terima kasih tuan Kim."

Dua bulan berlalu. Kyungsoo masih sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah. Kyungsoo yang dulu lebih memilih diam kini akan sangat cepat marah jika merasa terganggu. Makan malam terakhir ditutup oleh gebrakan meja yang membuat semua orang terdiam. Tentu Kyungsoo adalah penyebab dari kesunyian itu.

Jong In sepertinya menyerah. Dia tidak mendatangi Kyungsoo sama sekali. Tidak di rumah, tidak di sekolah. Dia mengikuti apa yang dimau adiknya itu. Lagipula rasa kecewanya belum juga surut sejak hari dimana tangannya menampar pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap kalender di kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Coretan merah yang melingkari tanggal esok hari ini membuat perasaannya menjadi buruk.

"Kyungsoo…"

Pintu kamarnya terbuka seiring dengan panggilan yang lembut menyapa pendengarannya. Sudah sangat lama sejak suara selembut itu dia dengar. Kadang dia merindukannya, dulu. Tapi sekarang berharap pun dia tidak mampu.

"Kita perlu bicara."

Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah ibunya di atas tempat tidur. Dia melihat keseriusan dari bagaimana cara Yixing menatapnya.

"Ini sudah berbulan-bulan dan kau masih saja menutup diri pada keluarga kita."

"Kita? Sepertinya hanya eomma yang menganggapnya begitu."

Yixing mendesah panjang. Tentu dia kecewa dengan balasan Kyungsoo yang dingin dan kurang ajar.

"Bagaimanapun juga kau harus terima kenyataan. Disinilah keluargamu."

"Harusnya eomma yang sadar. Siapa aku disini? Seseorang yang numpang tinggal? Aku bahkan tidak punya ikatan darah dengan mereka berdua jadi kenapa aku harus menganggap mereka sebagai keluarga?"

"Kau tidak mengerti."

"Eomma yang tidak mengerti!"

Kyungsoo berlari keluar kamar. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan harus menghirup nafas dari udara yang sama dengan wanita yang melahirkannya itu.

Ia tidak punya tujuan. Dengan putus asa dia kembali ke sekolahnya yang sepi. Tidak ada orang gila yang mau berdiam diri di bangunan sekolah saat malam hampir datang seperti ini. Kyungsoo satu-satunya. Mungkin.

Teman-teman di kelas sering membicarakan tentang langit sore yang begitu indah dilihat dari atap sekolah. Mereka adalah orang-orang penting yang tidak jarang harus menginap di tempat seram itu untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Sekarang, Kyungsoo sudah membuktikannya. Cukup terlambat karena bias orange tinggal tersisa sedikit di ufuk barat. Seharusnya dia kabur dari rumah lebih awal lagi.

Melihat langit yang menggelap perlahan-lahan membuatnya mengingat tentang cerita bahwa orang mati akan pergi ke langit setelah urusan dunia mereka selesai. Apakah ayahnya sudah ada disana sekarang? Apa dia melihat bagaimana kehidupannya dan ibu yang dengan mudah melupakan sosok laki-laki itu?

Kyungsoo berdiri di luar pagar pembatas. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa sampai di tempat itu.

"Aku tidak punya siapapun lagi. Papa, jemput aku."

 **Srak!**

Jong In membuka matanya begitu suara asing itu terdengar dari balik jendela. Dia sedang mengurusi daftar hadir anggota kesiswaan hingga tanpa sadar tertidur di ruangan itu. Sebagai anggota baru yang masih duduk di kelas junior, dia selalu saja mendapatkan pekerjaan paling berat karena dianggap sebagai magnae.

Sebuah sepatu fantofel khas sekolah yang tergeletak di dekat semak-semak menarik perhatiannya. Benda itu sepertinya adalah alasan kenapa ia bisa bangun saat ini. Penasaran, ia melongok keatas dari jendela di ruangannya. Matanya membulat saat melihat sebuah kaki dengan kaus kaki hitam menggantung di atas sana.

Jong In berlari secepat mungkin kearah atap.

" _Hajima!"_

Teriakan Jong In menggema. Tubuh wanita berrambut sebahu yang siap melompat itu menegang begitu mendengarnya. Kaki yang sudah menggantung dan siap membawanya pergi dari dunia ini kembali ke tempatnya semula. Menapak lantai atap yang dingin.

Kyungsoo menoleh sedikit kebelakang. Membiarkan rambutnya menghalangi tatapan mata tajam itu dari wajahnya.

"Kyungsoo _hajima_."

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka Jong In akan mengenalinya. Sekolah ini punya banyak wanita berambut pendek. Bagaimana bisa namja itu langsung tahu bahwa itu dia.

"Kemari sekarang!"

"Apa yang bisa kau berikan untukku jika aku kesana? Papaku? Eommaku? Atau kau saja yang mau menggantikan posisiku disini, bersama appamu mungkin. Jika kau berikan itu semua aku akan mundur."

"…"

"Aaaa… tapi tidak mungkin. Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin melemparku dari sini."

Jong In tertegun. Menyesal sudah pernah mengatakan demikian. Namja itu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Jangan mendekat atau aku lompat."

"…"

"Aku bilang jangan mendekat!"

 **Grep!**

Jong In melingkarkan tangannya di perut ramping Kyungsoo. Mendekapnya seerat yang dia bisa. Yeoja dalam pelukannya berontak tapi sebisa mungkin Jong In menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar mereka tidak jatuh dari ketinggian 20 meter itu.

"Kuberikan diriku untukmu."

"…"

"Kau harus memanfaatkanku dengan baik, maka dari itu jangan mati."

Jong In merasakan tangannya membasah. Ia sadar Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam walau tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Namja itu membawa tangan Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya.

"Hati-hati."

Kyungsoo tidak mengidahkan ucapan Jong In, saat harus menapaki pagar pembatas untuk menjauhi ajalnya, dia tergelincir dan akhirnya menjatuhi tubuh kakaknya.

"Huks… huu…"

Kyungsoo bukannya tidak mau bangun tapi kakinya terasa lemas. Dia membiarkan saja air matanya tumpah membasahi seragam Jong In yang merintih di bawahnya.

Jong In perlahan tersenyum merasakan tangan Kyungsoo meremas seragamnya. Ia membelai kepala gadis yang belum juga puas menangis itu selembut mungkin. Baikan menyentuh guci mahal peninggalan dinasti Joseon.

"Aku tidak punya siapapun."

"Kau baru saja menerimaku. I'm Yours babe."

Joon Myeon terlihat tidak senang dengan kepulangan mereka berdua yang terlambat. Belum lagi saat mengetahui Kyungsoo pergi keluar dengan alasan "kabur" dan akhirnya pulang dengan luka di lutut. Jong In juga begitu. Seragam bagian sikunya terkoyak seperti baru saja berkelahi. Mereka berdua mendapat pukulan rotan di kaki.

"Pasti sakit. Kau dapat dua."

Yixing mengobati luka merah yang sepertinya akan bertahan lama di betis Jong In. Wanita itu melakukannya selembut mengkin. Saat melihat bagaimanya Joon Myeon memukul anak laki-lakinya dengan sangat kuat, Yixing yang awalnya ingin marah kini malah merasa iba.

"Kyungsoo juga dapat satu. Eomma tidak mengobatinya?"

"Dia sudah sering dapat pukulan dariku. Biasanya papanya yang akan mengobati karena pasti dia akan marah padaku lebih dari seminggu setelahnya. Dia pasti tidak mau diobati olehku."

"Padahal sentuhan laki-laki dan perempuan kan berbeda. Kalau sekali saja dia menerima obatan eomma yang seperti ini aku yakin dia akan langsung bertekuk lutut dan selalu mendatangimu saat luka."

"Ah kau ini bicara apa… Istirahatlah sekarang."

Yixing beranjak dari duduknya dengan membawa obat.

"Untukku yang hampir tidak pernah merasakan sentuhan seorang ibu, kehadiranmu benar-benar seperti malaikat."

Yixing menoleh kebelakang. Menemukan Jong In yang tersenyum tulus.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya saling diam. Bis menuju pinggiran kota itu lengang walau akhir pekan seharusnya banyak orang menginginkan udara segar dari pedesaan. Kyungsoo duduk di bagian depan dengan memangku sebuket bunga sementara Jong In duduk di belakang tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari yeoja berambut sebahu itu.

Bis berhenti di lereng bukit. Kyungsoo turun di sana dengan Jong In yang mengikutinya di belakang.

Deretan nisan putih yang dikelilingi rumput hijau menjadi pemandangan sepanjang jalan ke atas bukit. Angin yang berhembus terkadang membuat bulu roman berdiri namun keduanya tidak berhenti melangkah.

Kyungsoo meletakkan buket bunga di atas batu nisan ayahnya. Nisan putih itu masih terlihat bersih dibandingkan dengan nisan lainnya yang mulai berubah kusam. Baru satu tahun abu ayahnya dia pendam di sana. Hari ini tepat satu tahun, dan Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa percaya dia ditinggalkan seorang diri dunia ini tanpa ada seorangpun yang menginginkan dan membutuhkannya.

Kyungsoo menangkupkan tangannya dan mulai berdoa pada Tuhan untuk kebahagiaan yang ayahnya tidak pernah dapat selama hidup bersamanya dan ibunya.

Jong In masih berdiri di belakang, dengan setia menunggu adiknya. Sesekali Jong In menatap batu nisan 'ayahnya' yang lain itu dan mencoba menerka-nerka seperti apa dia semasa hidup. Kyungsoo yang dingin sampai sangat menyayanginya.

"Sepertinya kita datang terlalu pagi."

Jong In menyampirkan jaketnya ke kedua lengan Kyungsoo yang bergetar. Namja itu mengira angin pagi yang membuatnya begitu.

"Apa eomma mengingat hari ini? Yang ada di kepalanya hanya kalian saja."

Suara serak mengagetkan namja itu.

"Papamu dulu seperti apa?"

Jong In mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan milik Kyungsoo yang bersimpuh di depan batu nisan. Namja itu masih setia menunggu jawaban meski waktu berjalan cepat tanpa ada kata-kata dari adiknya.

"Dia baik."

"Hanya itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Kurasa…"

"Papamu berarti papaku juga 'kan?"

Kyungsoo tidak suka mendengarnya. Tapi yeoja itu diam saja dan tidak memprotes. Dia ingin bersikap manis pada Jong In hari ini, sebagai tanda terima kasih sudah mau menemaninya.

"Apa dia perhatian? Appa sangat perhatian kan?"

"Papa lebih perhatian dari Appa!"

Kyungsoo berteriak lantang. Jong In membeku di tempatnya.

Mereka diam beberapa saat dengan berbagi tatapan mata.

 _Aku tersengat sesuatu!_

 _Benar, apakah aku bisa… bertahan jika seperti ini?_

"' _Appa'_? ha, kau bilang apa barusan?"

Kyungsoo menutup rapat mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Ya! Kau baru saja mengatakan Appa. Wah ini hebat sekali. Appa rugi tidak mendengarnya."

"Diam kau. Itu hanya… hanya…"

"Mungkin beberapa saat lagi kau akan memanggilku oppa. Jong In oppa, oppa~"

Kyungsoo dengan cepat berdiri. Setelah membungkuk kecil pada nisan ayahnya, yeoja itu langsung berjalan pergi.

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak akan terjadi!"

"Ya! Ayo panggil Oppa! Panggil sekarang." Teriak Jong In dari tempatnya berdiri. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan kata-kata random, Jong In juga tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Papa. Aku yang akan menjaganya."

Bis menuju Seoul berangkat 15 menit yang lalu. Sebuah mobil merah menyala menepi ke area pemakaman. Seorang yeoja dengan mantel cokelat keluar dari mobil itu dengan sebuket bunga lili di tangannya.

"Ternyata dia sudah datang kemari." Gumam yeoja itu saat melihat buket bunga lain di atas batu nisan temannya.

"Yifan, kau beruntung punya anak seperti Kyungsoo. Aku juga merasa beruntung memilikinya bersamamu."

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

Terima kasih untuk review di chapter kemarin. Aku berasa berapi-api melanjutkan cerita ini. Aku yakin cerita ini masih banyak kekurangan disana sini. Maka dari itu aku mengharapkan kritik dan saran dari sunbae semua. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

 **Are You Like It? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Sebuah tamparan untuknya, terdampar di kamar seorang laki-laki yang bahkan belum sehari dikenalnya. Ia merasa tak ada bedanya dengan pelacur di luar sana. Menjajakan tubuhnya demi memenuhi apa yang mereka mau. Tapi mereka hanya menginginkan uang. Benda yang mudah dicari. Sedangkan dia, seorang anak, komitmen yang seharusnya dia buat dengan suaminya. Bukan laki-laki asing yang kasihan dan akhirnya memungutnya dari pinggir jalan seperti ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja Yixing-sshi?"

"Ah… _Ne kuromyon._ Maaf membangunkanmu."

Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya. Menghadap laki-laki yang kini tidur satu ranjang dengannya itu. Ia memasang senyum terbaik.

" _Gwenchana._ Sebentar lagi aku juga harus berangkat kerja. Akan kubuatkan sarapan."

" _Aniya aniya!_ Biar aku yang buatkan. Yifan-sshi bersiaplah dulu."

Wanita berusia 21 tahun itu menyikap selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Ia memakai satu persatu pakaian yang berserakan di lantai akibat aktivitas malam mereka lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar itu. Ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

.

Tangan Joonmyeon sibuk memutar-mutar cangkir kopi yang isinya sudah mendingin. Di hadapannya seorang wanita yang sudah berusia matang menatapnya serius, seakan ingin menerkamnya.

"Aku tahu _sajangnim_ tidak menginginkan anak ini. Jadi ijinkan aku menggugurkannya saja."

Joonmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga memutih. Ia benar-benar dihadapkan dengan masalah serius. Memilih antara istri atau calon anaknya yang di kandung oleh wanita lain, bukan istrinya. Laki-laki 24 tahun yang kini berhasil mengantongi jabatan sebagai direktur eksekutif grup Rise itu kebingungan. Kepintarannya hingga bisa menduduki posisi tinggi di usia muda tidak memberikannya banyak bantuan saat ini. Sebaliknya, akibat dari jabatan itu ia malah harus masuk ke dalam masalah ini. Perselingkuhan yang dia lakukan dengan sekretrarisnya sendiri.

"Tidak! Apa _Noona_ pikir menggugurkan bayi itu tidak beresiko? _Noona_ bisa celaka. Dan lagi, dia… anak pertamaku."

Park Yura menghela napas. Sudah dia duga, menyerahkan tubuhnya pada laki-laki yang belum matang seperti Joonmyeon akan berbuntut panjang seperti ini. Jika saja laki-laki itu bukanlah anak dari Presedir Kim Jongwon, ia tidak akan mau mempertaruhkan masa depannya seperti ini. Tapi sekali lagi, bayangan Chanyeol menghampiri pikirannya.

"Tapi aku sudah menikah, dan suamiku tidak akan menyukai ini!"

"Apa itu cukup menjadi alasan _Noona_ untuk menggugurkan anak _Noona_ sendiri? Walau itu bukan anak _Noona_ dengan suami _Noona,_ tapi dia tetap darah dagingmu!"

"Kalau begitu beri aku alasan yang lebih baik agar anak ini tetap ada di perutku! Haruskah aku mempertarukan suami dan anakku?"

Yura memberikan peringatan tersirat yang membuat Joonmyeon semakin frustasi. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin merusak hubungan orang lain. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa membunuh calon anaknya sendiri.

"Aku akan merawat anak itu setelah lahir. _Noona_ hanya perlu melahirkannya dengan selamat, itu saja. Dan untuk kedepannya, aku akan membantu kehidupan keluarga _Noona._ Juga menyekolahkan Chanyeol."

Tawaran Joonmyeon tidak bisa Yura abaikan begitu saja. Sampai akhirnya terjadi kata sepakat diantara mereka.

.

Kedua orang yang kini duduk berhadapan itu terjebak dalam keadaan hening. Di depan mereka, piring kotor yang sengaja belum dibereskan tergeletak begitu saja.

"Aku pengacara, aku bisa membantumu berpisah dengannya."

Tawaran Yifan secara mentah-mentah Yixing tolak. Ia mengungkapkan alasannya keluar dari kediaman Kim yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanya untuk membalaskan dendamnya saja. Tapi rasa cinta dalam hatinya tak mampu membuatnya bergerak lebih jauh seperti bercerai.

Yixing menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang Joonmyeon, sekretarisnya, dan anak yang kini sedang dikandung oleh sekretaris suaminya itu. Ia sudah menjelaskannya semalam, saat Yifan menemukan Yixing menangis sendirian di taman dekat apartemennya.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan… Aku bisa membantumu."

"Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau melakukannya."

.

 **Benang Merah**

 **Warning!** Semi-Incest, GS! Kyungsoo, Elder! Jong In, Parent! Joonmyeon x Yixing.

Rated: **T**

 **Summary:** Benar, kenapa kita harus lahir dari keluarga yang membingungkan seperti ini? Tidak adakah keluarga lain yang bisa melahirkan kita sebagai manusia yang normal. Paling tidak aku!

.

"Jong In-ah ppaliwa!"

"Kyungsoo jangan berlari di tangga!"

Teriakan dua orang yeoja di rumah itu menambah suasa gaduh pagi hari yang seharusnya setenang air danau. Sementara itu dua orang namja yang juga penghuni rumah itu malah duduk tenang di meja makan sambil menikmati sarapan mereka tanpa merasa terganggu sedikit pun. Mungkin nanti siang keluarga itu baru akan dapat omelan dari tetangga rumah sebelah.

"Appa aku berangkat!"

Kyungsoo berlari ke arah dapur dimana anggota keluarga lainnya tengah menikmati sarapan mereka. Seperti kebiasan, yeoja itu mengecup pipi appanya sebelum akhirnya mengecup pipi eommanya juga.

"Jong In, kau lama! Aku duluan!"

Jong In menggangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel dan roti di tangannya. Joon Myeon selesai lebih dulu. Namja paruh baya itu menatap anaknya intens. Begitu pula Yixing.

"Yakin membiarkan dia pergi sendiri?" tanya Yixing.

"Dengan kaki pendeknya, dia tidak mungkin berjalan jauh dalam waktu lima menit. Aku akan menjemputnya di jalan."

"Jong In, jangan ejek adikmu!"

Tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Joon Myeon, Jong In berdiri dari kursinya. Mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya dalam diam lalu pergi begitu saja.

Yixing menggeleng pelan melihat kedua anaknya.

"Lihat mereka. Sekarang Kyungsoo jadi ceria dan cerewet sekali, siapa yang akan menyangka dia pernah mau bunuh diri. Dan Jong In, dia semakin kalem saja."

Yixing membereskan piring-piring dan garpu kotor di atas meja. Memindahkan benda-benda itu ke bak cuci sebelum akhirnya mendekati Joon Myeon untuk membenarkan letak dasinya.

"Ini lebih baik dari pada 2 tahun yang lalu. Harusnya kau bersyukur."

Joon Myeon memandang lembut istrinya. Mencium pelan kedua belah bibir tipis itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjauhkan jarak mereka lagi. Tapi melihat guratan kekhawatiran di wajah istrinya, Joon Myeon jadi ikut merasa tidak tenang.

"Apa kau tidak merasa Jong In-"

"Berbeda?"

Yixing tidak berani menatap mata suaminya. Dia takut intuisinya salah dan membuat Joon Myeon marah.

"Aku takut. Bagaimanapun juga mereka berdua awalnya adalah orang asing. Tidak punya ikatan darah. Bagaimana kalau…?"

"Ssst… kau lupa bagaimana kau membanggakan Kyungsoo didepanku? Gadis polos yang lahir karena adanya Kim Jong In. Mereka punya benang lain yang mengikat satu sama lain selain ikatan darah Yixing."

"Bagaimana kalau benang itu ternyata, jodoh?"

"Kita bisa apa jika begitu?"

Sampai saat ini, 2 tahun berlalu namun tidak ada seorang pun yang sadar bahwa hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar teman. Selama itu pula mereka bersikap layaknya teman sekelas yang kebetulan dekat karena sering mendapat tugas piket bersama.

Seperti sore ini. Kyungsoo membersihkan kelas sendirian karena kakaknya pergi entah kemana. Padahal sepuluh menit yang lalu gadis itu yakin Jong In masih membersihkan jendela di ruangan itu. Ia tidak suka memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu terlalu dalam, menganggap namja itu pergi ke toilet, Kyungsoo mengangkat tempat sampah besar yang biasanya diangkat Jong In. Berniat membuang isinya ke penampungan sampah di belakang sekolah.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu jika tempat sampah yang sering dibawa Jong In itu sebegitu beratnya. Dia menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati karena tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas anak tangga yang akan dia pijak.

"Maaf…"

Suara namja yang dengan jelas dikenalnya itu membuat konsentrasi Kyungsoo terbagi antara menuruni tangga dan rasa penasaran tentang dari mana suara itu berasal. Kyungso melongok ke bawah dan menemukan Jong In yang berdiri tegak di hadapan seorang yeoja mungil yang terisak. Ia berdecak pelan karena kagum. Ini keempat kalinya di bulan ini seorang Kim Jong In mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari gadis-gadis cantik. Mungkin karena mereka akan segera lulus, yeoja-yeoja itu berlomba-lomba mengungkapkan perasaan sebelum terlambat dan akhirnya kecewa.

Tanpa sadar, pegangan tangannya pada kotak sampah melemah. Dan kotak hijau besar itu jatuh menggelinding ke bawah disertai bunyi nyaring yang Kyungsoo yakin bisa didengar hingga ujung lorong.

"Ups… _Mianhae_. Aku tidak sengaja. Silakan lanjutkan, aku tidak dengar apapun. Sungguh!"

Dengan canggung, Kyungsoo menuruni tangga dan bergegas mengambil sampah kaleng yang berserakan. Ia tidak mempedulikan dua orang itu lagi sampai seseorang mendekati dan membantunya memungut sampah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menguping."

"Tidak masalah. Ini 'kan jalan umum."

Tanpa melihat pun, Kyungsoo tahu pemilik seragam lengan panjang yang ditekuk itu adalah Jong In.

.

"Kenapa menolak yeoja lagi? Bisa-bisa kau jadi perjaka tua."

Tlung! Tlung!

Suara kaleng yang menyapa dasar tempat pembuangan menyela perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak memulai hubungan untuk melakukan seks."

"Bukan begitu maksudku!"

"Sudahlah. Eomma bisa marah kalau kau terlambat pulang. Ayo cepat."

Jong In berjalan cepat dengan membawa tempat sampah besar meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Namja itu tidak meninggalkan senyuman seperti biasanya.

"Kau benar! Oh, malam ini kita makan Sapoo. Kau suka?"

"Lumayan."

Kyungsoo bukan orang bodoh. Dia tahu persis bagaimana perubahan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Seperti ayahnya dulu yang menjadi lebih sering tersenyum beberapa hari sebelum dia meninggal. Entah itu sebuah pertanda atau perubahan biasa yang sering manusia lakukan untuk menghindari satu titik jenuh.

Kali ini dia melihat perubahan itu dari Jong In. Dia tidak terlalu banyak berubah tapi Kyungsoo merasa namja itu semakin menjauhinya entah untuk sebab apa. Apakah mungkin ia merasa terganggu dengan keberadaannya? Apa keberadaannya membuat namja itu tidak bisa mendekati yeoja yang dia sukai?

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo lebih suka Jong In sendiri seperti saat ini karena itu artinya dia bisa memiliki Jong In seorang diri tanpa ada yang bisa membagi perhatiannya. Tapi jika itu berarti menghilangkan sikap hangat dan senyumannya, Kyungsoo dengan tegas akan menolak.

Motor Jong In berhenti di depan garasi. Kyungsoo turun dari motor itu dan bergegas masuk kedalam rumah. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lengket dan berendam sepertinya akan menjadi surga untuknya beberapa saat lagi.

Tapi suara berisik di ruang keluarga membuatnya memperlambat langkah. Di belakang, Jong In terheran melihat Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung memasuki ruang keluarga.

"Kalian pulang?"

Yixing adalah yang pertama menyadari kepulangan kedua anaknya. Yeoja itu tersenyum dengan paksaan.

"Chanyeol hyung?"

"Hai Jong In. Kau masih mengingatku ternyata."

Kyungsoo diam. Tatapan mata Jong In pada namja tinggi yang dia panggil Chanyeol hyung itu sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan aura menakutkan keluar dari tubuh Jong In.

"Kau pasti Kyungsoo. Cantik sekali."

Senyuman ramah dari Chanyeol membekukan Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar, singkat kata, Kyungsoo jatuh cinta. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Kedatangan namja itu membuat Jong In tidak nyaman. Tidak hanya dia, namun Yixing juga. Kedua orang itu diam-diam saling melempar pandang beberapa kali saat melihat Joonmyeon bercanda ria dengan anak tirinya itu.

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka hidupnya benar-benar seperti benang kusut seperti ini. Apalagi saat tahu namja tinggi dihadapannya, cinta pertamanya, itu adalah kakak tirinya yang lain. Perlahan, harapan untuk hidup bahagia dengan sebuah cinta kepada seorang laki-laki memudar.

Chanyeol sudah 3 tahun menetap di Amerika untuk melanjutkan studi kedokteran di Johns Hopkins University. Tentu dengan fakta itu semua orang akan tahu bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah namja kaya yang pintar. Terkadang Jong In membenci fakta yang selalu dibesar-besarkan semua orang itu. Setelah sekian lama pergi ke negeri orang, namja itu dengan seenaknya sendiri memilih untuk tinggal di rumahnya untuk sementara waktu.

Tengah malam saat Kyungsoo ingin mengambil air minum di dapur, tanpa sengaja dia melihat sesosok namja muda tengah duduk di bangku taman sendirian. Dari belakang, dia yakin bahwa orang itu adalah Jong In. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar tersenyum. Ia menyiapkan secangkir teh secepat mungkin lalu membawanya ke taman belakang.

"Tidak biasanya." Kyungsoo menyodorkan cangkir berisi teh hangat pada Jong In.

Mendengar suara Kyungsoo dan melihat sebuah cangkir putih di hadapannya membuat Jong In merasa terkejut beberapa saat. Namun senyuman terukir di wajahnya beberapa saat kemudian. Ia mengambil cangkir teh dari tangan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati.

" _Gomawo."_

"Ada masalah? Kau memikirkan gadis yang kau tolak tempo hari?" Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Jong In. menyamankan pantatnya di kursi besi yang dingin bukanlah hal mudah. Tapi ia merasa tidak bisa meninggalkan Jong In sendiri saat ini hanya untuk menuruti sikap manjanya yang tidak tahan dengan hawa dingin.

Jong In menggeleng. "Tidak bisa tidur. Aku kebanyakan minum kopi."

"Kenapa kau minum kopi?"

"Untuk belajar. Kita di kelas akhir dan aku tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk masuk Universitas Seoul."

"Tapi kenyataannya kau sedang duduk di sini tanpa melakukan apapun. Apa itu yang kau maksud belajar? Hah… lama-lama susah juga bicara denganmu."

Jong In menghela napas panjang. Dia menatap bintang-bintang di langit yang kebetulan terlihat jelas. Beberapa hari yang lalu langit penuh dengan awan, saat-saat seperti ini menjadi pemandangan yang indah.

"Chanyeol hyung tidur di kamarku, mana bisa aku belajar dengan tenang."

Kyungsoo mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jong In, ia mengangguk sarat kesetujuan. Hampir 2 minggu berada di rumah itu, Chanyeol berasa seperti seorang pengganggu. Namja itu selalu ada di dekatnya saat ia membuka buku pelajaran. Membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang hingga tidak ada satu katapun yang dia baca yang dia ingat keesokan harinya.

"Kita hidup bersama lebih dari setahun, tapi aku tidak tahu appa punya anak selain kau. Sejujurnya, rasa benciku pada ayahmu itu perlahan muncul lagi."

"Dia bukan anak ayahku."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan wajahnya. Jika bukan anak dari ayah Jong In, lalu kenapa eommanya bilang bahwa Chanyeol adalah saudara tirinya?

"Chanyeol hyung adalah anak dari ibuku."

Sangat banyak yang ingin Kyungsoo tanyakan didetik itu juga pada Jong In. Tapi dia menghargai kakaknya yang memilih untuk bercerita panjang lebar sebelum dia menanyakan semua pertanyaan yang mengganjal di otaknya. Satu persatu pertanyaan Kyungsoo terjawab.

Sebelum ini Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ibunya sudah menikah dengan seorang laki-laki yang bukan ayahnya. Dia Joonmyeon. Lalu mereka berpisah tanpa ada kata cerai dan kembali menjadi satu keluarga dengan membawa anak dari pasangan masing-masing. Tapi Yixing tidak pernah menceritakan bagaimana hubungan Joonmyeon dengan wanita yang membuat hubungan mereka merenggang lebih dari 16 tahun. Entah karena tidak tahu atau sengaja menutup mulut.

Ternyata 'ibunya' yang lain itu, yang juga ibu kandung Jong In adalah seorang wanita karir. Sekretaris Joonmyeon saat itu yang berstatus telah menikah dan memiliki anak.

"Appa itu benar-benar!"

"Aku bercerita bukan untuk mendengar cacianmu untuk appaku."

Kyungsoo mengunci mulutnya. Dia tahu Jong In begitu sensitif jika seseorang menjelek-jelekkan ayahnya.

" _Eommoni_ yang sudah memiliki Chanyeol hyung tiba-tiba saja melakukan kesalahan dengan berselingkuh dengan appa. Lalu aku lahir, 4 tahun setelah Chanyeol hyung lahir. Meskipun lahir dari rahim yang sama, nasib kami jauh berbeda. Dia hidup di keluarga yang lengkap. Walau _abojie_ hanyalah seorang pekerja kantoran biasa dan _eommoni_ seorang sekretaris, tapi sebagai anak kecil dia mendapatkan cinta yang cukup dari orang tuanya."

Sekilas, Kyungsoo merasakan memori masa kecilnya terputar kembali. Sejak kecil ia sudah diberi tahu bahwa papanya bukanlah suami dari eommanya. Tapi meski begitu dia merasakan kehangatan orang tua yang lengkap.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu kalau sejak kecil hanya appa yang merawatku. _Eommoni_ hanya mengunjungiku sesekali. Yang aku tahu pun dia kemari untuk meminjam uang dari appa, demi biaya sekolah Chanyeol hyung yang kadang kurang. Setiap dia datang, dia seperti tidak melihatku. Aku tahu kasih sayangnya hanya untuk Chanyeol hyung. Walau Chanyeol hyung orang yang baik tapi mengingat bagaimana perlakuan _eommoni_ yang berbeda diantara kami membuatku membencinya."

Kyungsoo menyimpulkan, itulah yang membuat Jong In begitu menyayangi Joon Myeon, dan menghormati Yixing seperti ibunya sendiri.

"Tiba-tiba aku jadi merasa bersalah."

Jong In menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kenapa?"

"Saat pertama kali tahu kau adalah anak dari suami eomma, aku bertingkah seperti orang yang paling menderita dari semuanya. Ternyata, ah! Aku malu."

Namja yang lebih tua tertawa kecil. Ia mengacak rambut Kyungsoo dengan gemas. "Kenapa harus malu? Saat itu kan kau masih labil."

"Ya! Jangan bicara seperti orang tua begitu. Kau juga masih remaja tahu!"

Jong In semakin mengencangkan suara tertawanya. Sementara Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mulai tersenyum melihat wajah Jong In yang tak lagi murung.

Suara tawa memudar. Keheningan menyelimuti.

" _Gomawo."_

"Untuk?"

"Mendengarkan semua kekesalanku."

"Itu bukan kekesalan! Seharusnya kau malah memberitahuku lebih cepat. Kau anggap apa aku ini sampai masalah seperti itu baru kau beritahukan sekarang."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal.

Jong In tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi jika ditotal kita punya 3 ayah 2 ibu. Wow hebat sekali." Ucap Jong In sambil menatap langit lagi.

" _Papa, eomma, appa, eommoni, abojie._ Bukankah itu terdengar ramai sekali? Ah… aku jadi ingin segera bertemu dengan _eommoni_ dan _abojie._ "

Jong In mengangguk. Ia meneguk teh buatan Kyungsoo yang mulai dingin. Diam-diam mengagumi kepandaian adiknya dalam membuat minuman berwarna coklat itu.

"Tapi Chanyeol oppa kan saudara jauhku,…"

Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Jong In bingung.

"Jadi, apa menurutmu tidak masalah kalau…. Aku suka padanya?"

Jong In yakin kalau beberapa saat yang lalu dia masih tersenyum lebar. Tapi sekarang, tiba-tiba rasa benci yang sempat memudar pada laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai kakak tirinya itu muncul kembali. Tanpa alasan yang jelas.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

Updet! Ini dia udah mulai ada rasa-rasa gitu di hati Kyungsoo. Tapi sayang, bukan buat Jong In hahaha…

Mau minta saran nih temen-temen, kalian lebih suka cerita yang alurnya panjang atau pendek-pendek? Maksudnya di setiap bagian itu pendek-pendek aja atau diceritain secara detail? Jujur, aku agak bingung kalo kependekan, tapi kalo ikutin kata hati nanti setiap chapter bisa sampe 4K word lebih. Huft…

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah membaca. Maaf untuk typo(s) dan bahasa korea yang gak sesuai. Sampai jumpa~~

 **Are You Like It? ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Sudah berkali-kali wanita itu datang dang pergi di kehidupannya. Hanya untuk meminta sepeser uang yang seharusnya dia dapat dari suaminya. Alih-alih memberikan alasan mengapa, wanita itu malah menyalahkan Joon Myeon yang sudah menghamilinya.

Terkadang, tidak. Sering kali Joonmyeon merasa kesal pada Yura. Wanita itu benar-benar seperti penjilat. Memanfaatkan kondisinya untuk mencari simpati dari banyak orang. Tentu saja nama Joonmyeon ikut tercoreng. Tapi laki-laki itu mencoba untuk bersikap dewasa. Ia masih tetap menginginkan anak dalam rahim Yura. Maka dari itu dia sanggup melakukan apapun demi anaknya yang belum lahir itu.

Sampai tiba saatnya dia berhadapan dengan suami Yura. Di depan ruang operasi yang lampunya menyala merah. Laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya itu tidak terlihat marah ataupun menyimpan dendam padanya. Sebaliknya, dia malah melemparkan senyum berkali-kali. Mengucapkan bahwa dua orang yang sedang berjuang di dalam ruang operasi itu akan baik-baik saja. Joonmyeon merasa kasihan pada laki-laki itu. Sepertinya dia orang yang baik, namun yang didapatkannya dari Yura hanyalah kepuasan mata. Karena wanita itu memiliki paras yang cantik. Selain itu, nol besar.

Joonmyeon langsung berlari kearah ruang bayi saat operasi selesai dilakukan. Ia mengikuti saran suami Yura untuk mempercayakan wanita itu kepadanya. Lagi-lagi Joonmyeon merasa berterima kasih.

Bayi kecil yang papan namanya masih kosong menjadi pusat perhatian matanya. Ia begitu yakin jika bayi itu adalah miliknya.

"Jong In. Kim Jong In."

.

Surat kabar harian yang datang pagi ini memuat berita tentang hadirnya calon penerus baru grup Rise. Judulnya tertulis besar di halaman pertama. Seakan-akan itu adalah berita terbesar abad ini.

Yixing menggeram setelah membaca judul dari kabar itu. Dia tidak mampu membaca isinya. Pagi hari sudah dia lewati dengan mood yang benar-benar buruk.

Yifan datang dari arah kamar mereka dengan setelan kemeja berwarna abu-abu dan dasi merahnya. Wajah tampan laki-laki itu bahkan tidak bisa membantu mood Yixing yang sedang anjlok-anjloknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Seharusnya kau lebih sering dirumah. Katanya kau mau membantuku, tapi apa? Bahkan sampai suamiku punya anak, belum ada apapun di perutku."

Yixing mengusap perutnya yang masih ramping. Dia benar-benar mengharapkan seseorang hadir ke dalamnya secepat mungkin.

"Apa aku harus cuti untuk menghabiskan hariku bersamamu di dalam kamar?"

Wajah wanita dihadapan Yifan memerah. Sepertinya walau sudah sering kali di goda, wanita itu tetap saja pemalu.

"Iya! Lakukan itu, dan buktikan padaku kau adalah laki-laki sejati."

Tanpa sadar Yifan menyeringai bak serigala. Sepertinya, jiwa laki-laki di dalam tubuhnya merasa tertantang dengan permintaan Yixing. Terbukti dari suhu tubuhnya yang meningkat drastis.

 **.**

 **Benang Merah**

 **Warning!** Semi-Incest, GS! Kyungsoo, Elder! Jong In, Parent! Joonmyeon x Yixing.

Rated: **T**

 **Summary:** Benar, kenapa kita harus lahir dari keluarga yang membingungkan seperti ini? Tidak adakah keluarga lain yang bisa melahirkan kita sebagai manusia yang normal. Paling tidak aku!

.

Rambut Kyungsoo semakin panjang sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Yeoja itu memutuskan untuk memanjangkan rambutnya sejak awal kelas 2 karena tanpa sadar Joon Myeon pernah mengatakan menyukai gadis berambut panjang. Diam-diam, dia ingin membuat ayahnya merasa lebih nyaman dengan dia yang memiliki rambut panjang.

Selama ini dia tidak pernah kesulitan untuk merawat rambutnya yang kini nyaris sepunggung. Tidak ada orang juga yang mengomentarinya. Tapi pagi ini, seorang guru baru masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Baru lima menit memperkenalkan diri, ia sudah menyuruh Kyungsoo keluar dari kelas. Dengan alasan, rambut Kyungsoo yang panjang dan digerai membuatnya sakit mata.

 _What the-_

Itu alasan paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah ada. Mereka ada di sekolah swasta yang peraturannya tidak terlalu ketat. Dan tidak ada satupun peraturan sekolah yang melarang siswanya menggerai rambut.

Kyungsoo punya asalan tersendiri menggerai rambutnya. Dia ingin menutupi leher dan sedikit payudaranya yang menyembul besar. Jadi ia menolak mentah-mentah penawaran guru cantik itu untuk mengikat rambutnya. Hasilnya, dia keluar kelas.

Jong In tidak menatapnya sama sekali saat ia meninggalkan kelas. Mata namja itu terpaku pada guru baru yang bertubuh sama mungil dengannya.

"Kau pulang duluan saja." Ucap Jong In sambil merapikan alat tulisnya.

"Ini akhir pekan. Bis pasti penuh." Kyungsoo ikut merapikan alat tulisnya.

"Kau ingin menungguku rapat?"

"Tidak. Aku akan cari tumpangan lain. Ah! Sepertinya Jongdae kosong."

"Tunggu aku di gerbang. Aku janji tidak lebih dari satu jam."

Kyungsoo sudah menduganya. Jong In tidak pernah memperbolehkannya pulang dengan namja lain. Walau itu Jongdae sekalipun, teman laki-laki yang paling dekat dengannya di sekolah.

Kyungsoo berjalan gontai ke gerbang sekolah. Membayangkan satu jam yang akan dilewatinya dengan berdiri tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan membuatnya bosan sebelum waktunya. Harusnya tadi dia menolak perintah Jong In untuk menunggunya.

Sedan hitam yang terparkir tepat di depan sekolah menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Sepertinya benda itu tidak asing. Benar saja, Park Chanyeol keluar dari mobil hitam itu dengan kemeja bergaris dan celana hitam. Sepertinya dia baru pulang dari rumah sakit.

Kaki Kyungsoo bergerak tanpa dikomando. Hampir saja dia memanggil nama namja yang 5 tahun lebih tua darinya itu, tapi seorang yeoja cantik lebih dulu menghampirinya. Ia menggunakan pakaian kerja yang ketat dan rok sepan pendek. Rambutnya yang sebatas leher dan berkibar diterpa angin membuat yeoja itu terlihat cantik. Tidak salah lagi, yeoja itu adalah penyebab dia keluar dari kelas pagi ini. Si guru baru.

Mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab. Bahkan Chanyeol sempat mengusap pelan pucuk kepala yeoja itu. Melihatnya, Kyungsoo menjadi geram sendiri.

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan menyadari keberadaannya yang mematung di depan gerbang. Tidak punya pilihan lain, Kyungsoo akhirnya mendekati kedua orang itu. Tidak lupa dengan senyum palsu yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Ah Chanyeol oppa. Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini."

Kyungsoo berkata sambil sesaat melirik kearah yeoja yang mengeluarkannya dari kelas di sebelah Chanyeol. Yeoja itu tersenyum canggung.

"Aku juga. Kau bersekolah disini rupanya. Harusnya kau beri tahu aku lebih awal."

Walau sudah lebih dari 1 bulan tinggal bersama, tapi namja itu belum tahu dimana letak sekolahnya dan Jong In. Sepertinya itu wajar untuk seorang dokter baru yang super sibuk seperti Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari yeoja di sebelah Chanyeol. Meski tahu bahwa wanita dewasa itu adalah gurunya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menunjukkan sedikit saja rasa hormat pada yeoja itu. Dia terlihat sangat berbeda dari yang tadi pagi tapi Kyungsoo yakin dialah orangnya. Yeoja itu terlihat malu-malu sekarang, tidak seperti tadi yang penuh dengan aura tegas dan sedikit seksi.

Chanyeol yang merasakan keanehan dari kedua wanita itu juga mulai merasa canggung. "Ini Jung Soojung. Tunanganku."

"Oh."

Kyungsoo menjawab sekenanya. Dia tetap memandang tajam yeoja itu. Tapi saat otaknya sudah bisa mencerna dengan benar apa arti dari ucapan Park Chanyeol, mata Kyungsoo membulat.

"Apa?!"

Kyungsoo mendapat tumpangan pulang dengan mobil Chanyeol. Tapi hanya dia yang turun di depan rumah. Namja itu bilang akan pulang terlambat karena ada urusan dengan Soojung, gurunya sekaligus tunangan kakak tirinya itu. Ia hanya bisa melambaikan tangan sekaligus menahan air matanya saat melihat mobil Chanyeol bergerak meninggalkan rumah.

Ia mengabaikan panggilan ibunya dari dapur dan berbegas menuju kamarnya. Tapi tepat sebelum yeoja itu hendak menutup pintu, sebuah tangan berkulit tan menahannya.

"Jong In?"

"Hah… kau kenapa tidak menungguku. Ha… kau tidak tahu bagaimana cemasnya aku. Hah… aku lelah sekali. Hhh… kau pulang dengan siapa?"

Entah kenapa saat melihat namja itu didepannya, air mata Kyungsoo jatuh satu persatu.

"K, Kyungsoo wae?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti terlihat jelek. "Aku ingin sendiri."

Jong In terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat. Tapi dia membiarkan saja pintu didepannya tertutup perlahan. Ia ingin menghargai keinginan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sedang mendapatkan masalah.

"Aku ada di kamarku. Kalau kau mencariku."

.

Jong In kehabisan kesabaran. Dulu, dia bisa saja menahan diri tidak bicara dengan Kyungsoo selama 6 bulan lebih tapi sekarang masalah lain. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa penyebab yeoja itu berdiam diri dan tidak mengeluarkan satu kata pun dari bibirnya sejak seminggu lalu. Bahkan untuk memandang ke depan saja sepertinya menjadi pekerjaan yang berat buat Kyungsoo.

Sekarang yeoja itu tidak ada di sampingnya. Soojung mengeluarkan gadis itu lagi karena tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya untuk tidak mengucir rambut. Jong In tahu alasan Kyungsoo cukup masuk akal untuk menggerai rambutnya, tapi yeoja berumur duapuluhan di depan sana tidak sepikiran dengannya.

Mata Jong In menatap fokus kedepan. Dimana Soojung berdiri dan menjelaskan materi tentang ikatan kimia yang sudah dia pelajari tadi malam. Wanita itu terlihat anggun walaupun pakaian yang digunakannya cukup seksi. Biasanya jika seorang wanita muda sepertinya menggunakan pakaian seperti itu, mereka akan lebih terlihat seperti kupu-kupu malam.

Bukannya tidak tahu, tapi Jong In tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi belajarnya hanya karena mengetahui fakta bahwa gurunya itu adalah calon kakak iparnya.

"Saem, aku ijin ke belakang."

Soojung mengangguk pelan. Jong In bergegas pergi dari kelas.

Jong In berhasil mengabaikan eksistensi Soojung sebagai calon kakak ipar dalam pikirannya. Tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak pergi dari tempat itu. Dia berjalan kesana kemari di pikirannya. Membuat Jong In frustasi karena bayangan adiknya itu terlalu sering muncul. Dia tidak bisa belajar.

Namja itu tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi tidak ada tempat yang begitu tepat untuk Kyungsoo selain gudang di saat-saat seperti ini. Jong In Melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang letaknya paling terpisah dari gedung sekolah itu. Benar saja, pintu gudang itu terbuka.

"Kyungsoo…"

"…"

Hanya suara gitar sumbang yang menyahuti panggilan Jong In. Kyungsoo duduk di atas meja berdebu. Tangannya yang kecil memainkan gitar bersenar 5 itu dengan asal. Yeoja itu sepertinya tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun untuk memainkan gitar. Ia terlihat seperti mencoba melepaskan rasa kesalnya saja.

"Debu tidak baik untuk pernapasanmu. Ikut aku."

Kyungsoo menolak ajakan Jong In. Ia mengeraskan tangannya yang sengaja ditarik oleh namja itu. Tidak bisa. Dia ingin sendiri.

Walaupun Jong In tidak berhasil menarik tangannya, tapi ia tetap berusaha keras menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari tempat itu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Namun sekali lagi dia harus menelan rasa kecewa karena orang di hadapannya lebih keras kepala dibandingkan dengan apa yang dia kira.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"DIAM TIDAK AKAN MENYELESAIKAN APAPUN!"

Memang benar jika orang-orang selalu menyanjung Jong In sebagai namja yang berhati besar dan sabar. Namun untuk beberapa alasan, dia akan menjadi benar-benar menakutkan saat batas kesabarannya di dobrak seseorang.

Kyungsoo menghentikan petikan tangannya dari senar gitar. Tentu dia merasa terkejut dengan bentakan Jong In yang tidak pernah dia dengan sebelumnya.

"Ini sudah seminggu, Soo. Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan seperti ini."

"Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Aku tidak mengerti karena kau diam saja!"

Suasana hatinya sudah tidak baik sejak awal. Salahkan hormon masa remajanya yang tidak stabil hingga ia bisa begitu cepat tersinggung hanya karena beberapa bentakan. Kyungsoo perlahan mulai menangis seperti seorang anak kecil. Sesegukan lalu berubah keras beberapa detik kemudian.

Jong In terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan meresponnya dengan cara seperti ini. Namja berkulit tan itu mendekati yeoja yang sedang terisak. Meraih gitar besar dan meletakkannya di lantai lalu memeluk hangat tubuh Kyungsoo. Tangannya bergerak mengelus surai panjang adiknya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo menyesap jus jeruk kalengannya perlahan. Walau tempat disekitarnya kotor dan berdebu, yeoja itu terlihat santai saja meminum minumannya.

Jong In masih setia duduk disampingnya. Setelah berlari beberapa saat ke mesin panjual minuman dingin, ia kembali duduk di tempatnya sambil memainkan gitar bersuara sumbang. Sepertinya baru saja dibuang dari ruang musik karena kondisinya belum terlalu buruk.

"Soojung songsaengnim adalah tunangan Chanyeol hyung."

"Aku tahu. Dia sendiri yang bilang padaku seminggu yang lalu. Tepat saat kau menyuruhku diam di depan pintu gerbang."

"Kau menyalahkanku untuk itu?"

"Sedikit."

Jong In menghela napas. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan kata-kata singkat seperti itu sangat mudah keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Padahal dulu dia sangat hemat bicara.

"Patah hati?"

"Tidak juga."

Satu lagi yang dia tahu dari Kyungsoo. Terlalu menjaga harga diri. Dan sedikit keras kepala.

"Tapi kau baru saja menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permen."

"Bukan karena itu!"

Jong In menulikan pendengarannya. Dia tahu apa yang akan didengarnya adalah dusta belaka.

"Kadang-kadang tidak semua cinta harus dibalas dengan cinta yang sama. Patah hati untuk manusia itu normal, karena semua orang berhak mencintai orang yang dikehendakinya. Tapi dengan begitu pasti ada banyak sekali hati yang tersakiti karena cinta yang disebut bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Ya! Jangan bicara seperti kakek-kakek yang menceritakan masa lalunya. Aku tahu semua ini. Hentikan."

Jong In mengalihkan pandangannya dari gitar menuju Kyungsoo di sampingnya. Mata namja itu berubah teduh.

"Tapi dibandingkan dengan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, cinta yang tidak seharusnya dirasakan oleh seseorang yang terikat hubungan keluarga juga tidak kalah menyakitkannya."

Napas Kyungsoo tercekat. Tatapan mata namja didepannya membuat semua oksigen terasa berat untuk dihirup.

Jong In mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka perlahan-lahan. Kyungsoo menutup matanya. Tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, jika saja Jong In tidak segera berhenti mendekat.

 **Cup!**

Benar, ketakutannya terbukti dengan rasa kenyal dan basah yang menyentuh pelan ujung bibirnya.

"Haha! Lucu sekali adikku ini." Jong In tertawa riang setelah sukses mengecup sudut bibir Kyungsoo.

"Apa itu tadi? Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Kyungsoo memukul keras bahu Jong In. Dia hampir menangis lagi karena ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh kakakknya sendiri.

"Sebentar lagi kita ujian akhir. Jika kau masih saja tidak bisa belajar karena memikirkan Chanyeol hyung. Aku akan melakukannya setiap saat."

"Mwo?! Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku ingin kau hanya melihatku….. sebagai tutormu!"

Jong In meraih sesuatu di saku celananya. Sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi dia buka dan tunjukkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Merah! Merah sekali. Kau pikir bagaimana reaksi eomma saat melihatnya?"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata-kata saat melihat kertas ulangannya ada di tangan Jong In. Hasil ulangan bahasa korea tradisional itu benar-benar merah. Dan Yixing tahu persis ulangan itu dilakukan minggu lalu. Kalau wanita itu tahu alasan dia tidak belajar dengan baik selama sebulan ini,…

"Oppa… Jebal… Kau sayang adikmu ini 'kan?"

Smirk senang terukir di bibir Jong In. Jarang sekali mendengar Kyungsoo memanggilnya oppa. Padahal jika saja yeoja itu tahu, Jong In sangat menyukai saat-saat dimana dia memanggilnya oppa dengan nada manja.

 **Cup!**

"Aku anggap itu bayaran di muka."

Bel pergantian jam berdentang keras keseluruh penjuru sekolah. Jong In turun dari atas meja. Menepuk sedikit pantatnya yang terkena debu. Namja itu berjalan santai keluar gudang. Ia tidak merasa bahwa melewatkan satu jam pelajaran lagi sebagai hal yang bagus.

"Haha! Benar sekali. Aku benar-benar membayarnya di MUKA!"

Kyungsoo menubruk bahu Jong In dengan bahunya. Mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan laki-laki itu.

"Hey sepertinya pertunjukan gitar lumayan juga." Ucap Jong In.

"Untuk porm night? Kau berencana melakukan itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau denganmu?"

"Aku tidak masalah…."

Yixing menatap benda di tangannya dengan tatapan horor. Benda itu bahkan lebih menakutkan dari pada vampir china manapun. Tangannya yang bergetar berubah kuat, dia meremas benda di tangannya itu dengan kuat. Menyumpah serapahi seseorang yang sangat dia benci –saat ini-.

.

Angin yang berhembus ke selatan mulai terasa dingin. Daun-daun kuning menghiasi jalanan kota, siap gugur kapan saja. Badai pun semakin sering terjadi. Setiap pagi, para pembawa acara televisi selalu mengingatkan para pemirsanya untuk tidak lupa membawa mantel atau payung. Tapi tetap saja beberapa orang mengabaikan saran tersebut. Menganggap bahwa ramalan cuaca itu hanyalah bualan belaka.

Perpustakaan sekolah mereka cukup besar. Sangat cukup besar untuk menampung lebih dari 100 orang di dalamnya. Sayangnya, tempat itu tidak terlalu bagus untuk belajar. Pemanas ruangan disana sering mati sehingga suhu ruangan di sana tidak ada bedanya dengan suhu luar.

"Huuu… Ini sulit sekali."

Pensil di tangan Kyungsoo sudah berkali-kali jatuh dan digigit pemiliknya yang merasa frustasi dengan pelajaran Kimia yang sama sekali tidak dia paham. Pelajaran itu adalah yang paling Kyungsoo hindari selama lebih dari 1 bulan terakhir. Ah atau lebih tepatnya, karena dia diusir dari kelas.

"Makanya, kucir rambutmu saat pelajaran ini. Kau kan tahu sendiri bagaimana yeoja itu tidak menyukai rambutmu yang terurai."

"Kau kan juga tahu sendiri apa gunanya rambut ini. Seandainya saja ada operasi pengangkatan payudara, aku pasti akan jadi orang yang pertama mendaftarkan diri."

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar seakan mendapatkan sebuah pencerahan saat mengatakannya. Yeoja itu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai tidak sadar bahwa Jong In memandanginya dengan intens seperti tidak ada objek lain di sekitarnya. Namja itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

" _Waeyo?_ "

" _Aniya._ Hanya saja, baru kali ini aku dengar ada yeoja yang protes karena ukuran payudaranya kebesaran."

Jong In berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo sewajar mungkin. Ia tidak ingin terlihat bodoh karena ketahuan memperhatikan adiknya sendiri seperti menatap seorang gadis. Namun jawabannya malah jadi terlalu jujur dan blak-blakan.

Sebuah teriakan siap Kyungsoo lontarkan saat tanpa sadar mata bulat yeoja itu menangkap pemandangan dari balik jendela perpustakaan. Hujan lebat beserta angin kencang membuat pohon-pohon di luar sana seakan menari-nari.

"Aku lupa bawa mantel."

"Aku juga lupa bawa payung."

Kedua kakak beradik itu menghela napas bersama-sama. Menyadari betapa bodohnya mereka karena mengabaikan kakak cantik pembawa acara ramalan cuaca pagi ini.

Sekolah mulai sepi. Walau diluar sana hujan badai, namun para penghuni sekolah itu sudah pulang dengan mobil jemputan mereka masing-masing. Benar-benar _caebol_ yang beruntung. Sedangkan kedua orang dalam perpustakaan itu hampir mati membeku karena badai tak kunjung berhenti.

"Hahhh… lain kali cobalah meminta mobil dari pada motor Jong In-ah. Appa kita itu kekayaannya tidak terbatas, kenapa kau irit-irit sekali meminta sesuatu? Kalau sudah begini siapa yang repot? Tentu saja aku. Adikmu yang sangat kau sayangi ini."

"Panggil aku _Oppa_ dengan aegyo baru aku akan memintanya dari appa. Dasar, dongsaeng cerewet."

Kyungsoo melencos. Sudah berkali-kali di tahun ini dia dikatai cerewet oleh Jong In, Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Padahal perjuangannya untuk mencapai cap 'cerewet' itu benar-benar sulit. Dari Kyungsoo yang pendiam dan pemarah menjadi ceria dan banyak omong itu tidak menghabiskan tenaga yang sedikit!

"Jong In, Kyungsoo. Disini kalian rupanya."

Suara berat itu mengalihkan mereka berdua dari pertarungan mata yang sengit. Kedua mata itu menyiratkan dua perasaan hati yang saling bertolak belakang dengan kedatangan namja jakung itu.

Kyungsoo berlari kecil mendekati Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan. Sepertinya namja itu sengaja mencari keberadaan dua adiknya untuk pulang bersama. Tapi tentu saja namja itu tidak sendiri.

Tepat sebelum Kyungsoo hendak melingkarkan tangannya ke tangan Chanyeol, ia melihat Soojung di balik tubuh kakak tirinya itu. Menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam yang tersembunyi dibalik senyum manis. Seakan memberikan peringatan keras untuk tidak menyentuh apapun yang dia miliki.

Senyuman di wajah Kyungsoo langsung luntur. Ia berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, menanggapi peringatan bahaya dari Soojung.

"Ayo pulang. _Hyung_ kemari untuk menjemput kami 'kan?"

Entah sejak kapan, Jong In sudah berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo dengan menenteng tasnya dan milik adik perempuannya. Ia sempat bertubrukan dengan punggung adiknya namun hanya diam seperti tidak merasakan apa-apa. Mata sayunya berubah tajam di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya dia menjemputku."

"Tapi kenyataannya dia juga menghampiri kami. Seongsaengnim ini sepertinya agak sedikit posesif ya?"

Soojung tahu bahwa dia memilih lawan yang salah. Ia bisa menghadapi Kyungsoo yang dia anggap begitu cari muka dengan rambut panjangnya. Tapi Jong In adalah masalah lain. Dia pintar dan pandai bicara. Mampu membuat lawannya mati tanpa perlawanan.

"Sudahlah ayo kita pulang. Estt… disini dingin sekali."

Kyungsoo memilih untuk keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang itu. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan disana. Tidak dengan keberadaan Soojung, tidak juga dengan suhu udara yang semakin dingin.

Ia merasakan orang-orang itu berjalan mengikutinya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan bahu dan punggungnya menghangat. Sebuah jaket hitam tersampir di kedua bahunya. Chanyeol tersenyum setelah memberikan jaket itu pada Kyungsoo lalu berjalan memimpin mereka di depan.

Aroma tubuh Chanyeol menguar dari jaket itu. Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo mengeratkan jaket itu sambil diam-diam menghirup baunya. Belum merasa cukup ia bersenang-senang, helaian kain itu tiba-tiba terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Soojung memakai jaket milik Chanyeol tanpa mempedulikan mata Kyungsoo yang membola. Yeoja itu berlari kecil menyusul tunangannya.

"Lihat dia! Lihat dia Jong In! Benar-benar… kelakuannya itu seperti anak kecil saja."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menyimpan rasa kesalnya. Padahal yeoja itu sudah berstatus sebagai seorang guru, namun masih saja mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri dari pada muridnya.

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Kyungsoo menoleh kesamping di mana Jong in berdiri.

Tanpa diduga, namja itu malah menciumnya. Tidak! Kali ini lagi-lagi hanya ujung bibirnya.

 _Tunggu! Apa aku baru saja kecewa?!_

"Jangan menatapnya lagi. Jika itu membuatmu tidak fokus pada pelajaran."

Jong In mengeluarkan jaketnya dari dalam tas. Memakaikannya ke tubuh Kyungsoo bahkan membenarkan retsletingnya padahal tangan Kyungsoo tidak dalam posisi yang benar.

Namja itu tersenyum puas lalu berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo. Menyusul Chanyeol dan Soojung yang sudah jauh di depan.

"Ya! Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tanganku. Dasar kakak bodoh!"

.

Jalanan tidak terlalu ramai. Orang-orang sepertinya memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah dari pada beraktifitas di hari badai seperti sekarang.

Mereka berempat duduk dalam diam menikmati musik mozart yang mengalun pelan di mobil. Sambil memandang tetesan air yang mengalir di kaca mobil, sungguh perpaduan yang sempurna untuk bergalau ria.

Mobil itu berhenti di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang sepertinya merupakan rumah Soojung. Jong In dan Kyungsoo sengaja mendekati jendela untuk melihat baik-baik seperti apa tempat tinggal gurunya itu.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku belum berkenalan dengan keluarga Kim. Bolehkah hari ini aku kesana?"

Mata Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membulat dengan permintaan Soojung yang terdengar seperti rengekan di telinganya. Sementara itu Jong In menghempaskan punggungnya ke jok mobil. Tiba-tiba merasa lelah.

"Jong In-ah bolehkah?"

Sejujurnya Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman mengajak Soojung ke rumah yang saat ini ditempatinya. Bagaimanapun juga orang-orang di sana bukanlah keluarga aslinya.

"Kalau Kyungsoo mengijinkan,"

"Aku tid-"

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat Chanyeol-ah. Aku sudah tidak sabar."

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo memukul tangan Jong In yang ada di sampingnya karena ucapannya tidak didengarkan. Lebih parahnya lagi di potong dengan tidak sopannya.

Jong In lagi-lagi hanya bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesal dan lelahnya dalam hati.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

Updet! Yeheee… ini dia chapter 4. Ada tambahan Krystal juga sebagai antagonis. Sebenernya aku gak suka peran antagonis karena aku yakin didunia ini gak ada orang jahat. Tapi rasanya kalo gak ada tokoh kaya begini ceritanya jadi hambar. Belum lagi sebenernya Krystal itu Baekhyun tapi aku gak tega liat Baek yang nakal jadi jahat. Huuu…

Oh iya aku mau jelasin kalo disini, Joonmyeon umurnya udah 40 tahun, Yixing 28 tahun, Jong In 18 tahun dan Kyungsoo 17 tahun. Ini tahun ketiga mereka di sekolah ya.

Maaf kalau Sulay-nya gak asik. Aku berusaha menghidupkan mereka juga. Aku akan berusaha lagi!

Untuk beberapa waktu kedepan aku gak akan updet. UKK soalnya. Jadi tolong tetap tunggu kelanjutan cerita ini ya…

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca.

 **Are You Like It? ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Deru napas yang bersahutan tak berhenti walau sinar matahari berusaha keras untuk menghentikannya. Ruangan kedap suara itu benar-benar berisik. Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu menghentikan kebisingan itu.

Sampai akhirnya lengkuhan panjang tercipta dari kedua bibir yang sama seperti yang menciptakan deru napas berisik. Setelah itu hening. Benar-benar tanpa suara.

Tidak ada terima kasih, tidak ada kasih, tidak ada apapun. Hanya terlelap, pekerjaan wajar untuk orang yang kelelahan.

.

Kenapa bisa seorang laki-laki mengalami _baby blues_ berkepanjangan? Entahlah. Joonmyeon juga masih memikirkan kenapa hal itu malah terjadi padanya. Setiap malam, tangisan Jong In selalu membuatnya takut sekaligus marah. Ia benar-benar bersyukur karena ibunya mau campur tangan dalam mengurus anak pertamanya itu.

Namun untuk beberapa alasan, Nyonya Kim memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah utama. Dimana itu berarti dia akan meninggalkan Joonmyeon sendiri dengan Jong In.

Benar saja. Belum genap sepuluh menit dia terlelap, tangisan Jong In sudah membangunkannya. Laki-laki muda itu telah mencoba segala cara untuk menenangkan bayi berusia 3 bulan itu. Tapi semua sia-sia.

"Yixing, aku membutuhkanmu."

Joonmyeon adalah laki-laki yang mudah putus asa. Itulah penyebab kenapa wanita keras seperti Nyonya Kim dan Zhang Yixing adalah orang yang paling dia butuhkan dalam hidupnya.

 **.**

 **Benang Merah**

 **Warning!** Semi-Incest, GS! Kyungsoo, Elder! Jong In, Parent! Joonmyeon x Yixing.

Rated: **T+**

 **Summary:** Benar, kenapa kita harus lahir dari keluarga yang membingungkan seperti ini? Tidak adakah keluarga lain yang bisa melahirkan kita sebagai manusia yang normal. Paling tidak aku!

.

Ruang makan menjadi tempat yang kembali dingin setelah sekian lama menghangat. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani bicara saat nyonya besar keluarga itu tengah mengeluarkan aura mematikan. Bahkan Krystal yang tadinya berniat menyapa hanya bisa tersenyum dipaksakan saat melihat wajah ditekuk ibu tiri kekasihnya itu.

Sejak mereka pulang kerumah, Jong In sudah melihat wajah tidak biasa ibunya itu. Ia terdiam di ruang tamu sambil menatap udara kosong. Benar-benar bukan seperti Yixing yang ceria dan terkadang galak.

Berbeda dengan Jong In, Kyungsoo malah lebih mengasihani Joonmyeon yang harus menanggapi kedatangan Krystal seorang diri seakan-akan hanya ialah tuan rumahnya. Ayahnya itu pasti tidak berhasil membuat mood Yixing membaik. Lihat bagaimana kikukknya laki-laki itu saat ditatap dengan tajam oleh istrinya.

Perlukah kita lihat bagaimana kondisi Chanyeol juga? Tidak, sepertinya dia benar-benar dalam keadaan bingung saat ini. Ia hanya menatap makanannya tanpa menyentuhnya. Antara perasaan tidak enak dan menyesal membawa Krystal di saat seperti ini.

"Krystal-sshi, _ahjumma_ duluan dulu ya. Ada beberapa hal yang harus _ahjumma_ kerjakan."

" _Ne, ahjumma._ Aku juga sebentar lagi akan pulang."

" _Keurom."_

Yixing menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari ruang makan. Sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari kursi, Jong In bersumpah telah melihat Yixing melirik tajam sarat akan kebencian pada Joonmyeon. Membuatnya merasa semakin lelah saja hari ini. Tidak 'kah cukup kelakuan kedua saudaranya saja yang menguji kesabaran saat ini?

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Tepat sebelum Chanyeol sepenuhnya berdiri, suara petir yang diiringi dengan derasnya hujan membuatnya membatu. Krystal meringis, mengetahui kondisinya sedang tidak mengenakan sekarang.

"Hahaha… sepertinya Krystal-sshi lebih baik menginap dulu di sini untuk semalam. Kamar Kyungsoo lumayan besar."

" _Mwo?! Appa!"_

" _Wae Jong In-a?_ Kenapa kau yang sepertinya protes dengan keputusanku? Adikmu biasa saja."

Dimata Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo memang baik-baik saja. Tapi setiap Jong In mencoba untuk melirik kesamping dimana Kyungsoo duduk, entah kenapa ia bisa melihat petir yang menyambar ke arah Krystal dari mata bulatnya.

"Sebentar lagi kami ulangan umum appa. Kami harus belajar. Kalau ada orang asing…"

"Krystal bisa mengajari kalian."

Sekejap, kebencian Jong In pada Chanyeol berubah berkali-kali lipat. Bahkan tanpa sadar, ia melotot ke arah kakak tirinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak akan bisa menolak keputusan Joonmyeon jika sudah seperti ini. Belum lagi Chanyeol sudah mengenalkan Krystal sebagai guru baru di sekolah. Park-damn-Chanyeol.

Jadi begitulah awal mengapa mereka sampai di sini. Ruang tamu dengan buku berserakan di mana-mana. Mereka berempat duduk melingkari meja walau sadar bahwa hati mereka sedang saling serang. Apalagi Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

Krystal mencoba untuk menjadi tamu yang baik. Bagaimanapun juga, jika ia ingin menikah dengan Chanyeol ia harus menaklukan anak-anak yang membuatnya jengkel itu. Termasuk Kyungsoo.

"Bajumu kekecilan untukku." Ucap Krystal di tengah kegiatan belajar mereka. Ia terlihat tidak senang dengan pakaian yang dipinjamkan Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kau diam dan terima saja?"

"Ternyata hanya dada dan bokongmu saja yang besar."

"YA!"

Pensil di tangan Kyungsoo patah begitu Krystal selesai mencemoh tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Dengan kesal, ia merapikan buku dan kotak pensilnya lalu berlari ke kamar.

Jong In mengikuti tubuh Kyungsoo yang menjauhi ruang tamu. Lalu memandang dua orang di hadapannya dengan lagi-lagi perasaan lelah. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia ikut mengemasi barangnya dan mengikuti Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar gadis itu.

 **BLAM!**

Seiring dengan tertutupnya pintu coklat itu, keadaan diantara sepasang kekasih di ruang tamu menjadi canggung. Krystal menundukkan kepala, berniat menunjukkan rasa menyesal pada Chanyeol karena telah menyakiti Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah… lain kali kau harus lebih menjaga ucapanmu. _Arrachi_?"

Krystal mengangguk imut. Lalu wanita itu memeluk Chanyeol mesra.

"Sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak akan mengijinkanmu tidur di kamarnya. Kita tidur berdua di kamar Jong In. _Otte_?"

"Tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Jong In pasti bisa mengerti."

.

Waktu berlalu cepat. Satu jam sudah kejadian sejak Kyungsoo membanting pintu kamarnya dan sampai sekarang gadis itu tak bergeming. Masih duduk menghadap meja belajar tanpa menyentuh sedikit pun buku dihadapannya. Tingkah Kyungsoo membuat Jong In terpaksa bertindak keras.

Namja itu menarik Kyungsoo turun dari bangku, mengajaknya duduk di lantai dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Jong In yang memulainya lebih dulu. Ia memandang intens tubuh Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah. Mengacuhkan adiknya yang merasa risih dengan perlakuan itu.

"Dada besar itu bagus kok."

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu!"

Jong In tentu saja tidak mengerti. Ia meminta Kyungsoo menjelaskan apa yang membuatnya begitu marah. Tapi gadis itu malah menyamankan diri di tempat tidur. Ia tidak memperdulikan eksistensi Jong In yang masih ada di kamarnya.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur pulas dalam sekejap, membuat Jong In mau tidak mau keluar dari kamar bernuansa putih itu. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk menguji ketahanan dirinya sendiri di hadapan Kyungsoo. Paling tidak bukan sekarang.

Pintu kamarnya sudah tertutup rapat. Tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Toh selama ini ia memang mempunyai kebiasaan menutup pintu saat tidur. Tapi saat ia berhasil memutar knop pintunya, suara-suara aneh langsung menguar dari dalam ruanganan itu. Mata Jong In membulat. Giginya bergemeletak karena emosinya sampai di ubun-ubun.

"Di kamarku?"

Jong In tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan sebuta ini jika berada di dekat Krystal. Chanyeol, kakak tiri yang dia benci adalah orang baik. **Orang yang sangat baik dan bermoral**. Tapi lihat apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?

Sebagai laki-laki yang sekiranya sudah dewasa, Jong In tidak ingin menambah masalah di rumah ini. Cukup appa dan eomma saja yang terjebak masalah. Selagi ia tidak bisa menangani masalah itu, ia akan berusaha menangani masalah Kyungsoo dan menahan masalahnya sendiri.

"Sialan…"

Jong In menyamankan dirinya di single sofa milik Kyungsoo. Sebuah pilihan buruk untuk tidur di ruang tamu karena udara sedang benar-benar dingin. Jadi ia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk berani tidur di kamar Kyungsoo. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia adalah namja yang kuat menahan diri.

.

Sudah hampir fajar. Kyungsoo terbangun karena rasa haus yang amat sangat. Ia cukup terkejut saat melihat Jong In tertidur dengan posisi duduk di sofanya.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja."

Kakinya berlari kecil menuruni tangga untuk menggapai dapur. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan –minum- Kyungsoo segera kembali ke kamarnya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan satu detik pun waktu untuk kembali berselancar di dunia mimpi.

Kyungsoo sudah sampai di puncak tangga. Namun pintu kamar Jong In yang sedikit terbuka membuatnya penasaran. Sekejap ia mengingat keberadaan Krystal di rumahnya, juga alasan mengapa Jong In tidur di kamarnya.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengintip. Mencoba mengakomodasikan maksimum pupil matanya. Demi melihat sesuatu yang ada di balik kegelapan.

.

 **Bruk!**

Terperajat. Itu yang Jong In rasakan saat kakinya merasa tertendang oleh sesuatu diikuti oleh bunyi sebuman yang keras. Matanya refleks terbuka dan akhirnya membulat sempurna saat melihat Kyungsoo sudah tersungkur di lantai. Tanpa dikomando, ia langsung mendekati Kyungsoo. Berniat menolongnya yang baru saja tersandung kakinya.

Tapi yang dia dapat saat menyentuh pundak gadis itu bukanlah omelan –karena membuatnya terjatuh-. Tapi sebuah getaran kuat yang diiringi dengan isakan halus.

"Ada apa? Katakan padaku, ada apa?"

Kyungsoo menolak untuk menatap Jong In. Ia bersikeras untuk tetap terduduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Jong In tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi melihat Kyungsoo yang menangis dengan cara yang sama seperti saat itu membuatnya mempunyai prasangka. Tangan Jong In terulur keseluruh tubuh Kyungsoo. Memeluknya dari samping sambil terus menerus mengucapkan kata-kata penenang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Perlahan tangisan Kyungsoo semakin kuat. Hingga ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Jong In seakan tubuh itu adalah pelindungnya.

"Aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta."

Mendengarnya, Jong In semakin yakin bahwa prasangkanya benar.

"Lihat aku."

Jong In mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya terbenam di dadanya. Jejak-jejak air mata masih tercetak jelas disana, bersama dengan mata merah yang bengkak. Dahi mereka bertemu membuat keduanya bisa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing dengan begitu jelas. Hanya beberapa centi sebelum hidung mereka bersentuhan. Namun sepertinya tidak ada yang ingin menyelesaikan moment tidak biasa ini. Keduanya malah semakin terlarut tanpa ada kata yang terucap.

Isakan-isakan Kyungsoo masih terdengar sesekali.

"Bagaimanapun juga dia kakakmu. Sejak awal kau punya perasaan yang salah padanya. Maka dari itu lupakanlah."

Tanpa sadar, kedua jantung itu berdenyut nyeri. Bahkan seseorang yang mengucapkannya pun serasa tertampar dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Dalam kegelapan, Jong In bisa melihat mata bulat Kyungsoo dari dekat. Membuatnya merasa senang sekaligus sakit.

Ia memajukan wajahnya mendekat, mempertipis jarak diantara mereka. Tinggal beberapa centi sebelum sepasang plum itu bertemu. Bahkan Kyungsoo perlahan menutup matanya.

 **Cup!**

Jong In berhasil. Mengendalikan diri.

Ia cepat-cepat menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Kyungsoo setelah mencium piltrum Kyungsoo secepat kilat. Kyungsoo yang merasakan lembab di bagian atas bibirnya pun entah mengapa merasa kecewa.

"Ayo tidur. Masih ada 2 jam sebelum eomma membangunkan kita."

Jong In menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke tempat tidur. Ia menyelimuti tubuh adiknya dengan penuh rasa sayang. Namja yang lebih tua berniat untuk kembali ke sofa, namun sebuah tangan menahannya. Mau tak mau Jong In menoleh kembali ke tempat Kyungsoo berbaring.

"Tidurlah disini."ucap Kyungsoo sambil meminggirkan tubuhnya. Memberikan tempat untuk Jong In ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

"Oke. Haih… kenapa kau tidak menawariku sejak awal? Paling tidak aku tidak harus kedinginan sepanjang malam jika kau menawarinya sebelum tidur semalam."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi rengekan Jong In.

" _Jaljayo_ …"

"…"

"… _oppa_."

.

Sudah seminggu Yixing dan Joonmyeon bertengkar tanpa ada satupun yang tahu penyebabnya. Mereka seperti orang asing yang terpaksa tinggal di rumah yang sama. Parahnya lagi, tidur di balik selimut yang sama.

Jong In tidak berani berkata apa-apa, begitu pula Kyungsoo. Jadi mereka membiarkan saja dua orang tuanya itu bertengkar tanpa ingin ikut campur di dalamnya.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

Joonmyeon merasa kesal. Ini waktu yang sudah terlalu lama untuk mereka saling diam. Seharusnya, sebagai orang yang sudah dewasa, keduanya bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan tindakan. Bukan aksi mogok bicara seperti yang Yixing lakukan.

Pekerjaan di kantornya semakin banyak. Akan ada banyak waktu yang terbuang untuk itu selama beberapa hari kedepan. Jika masalahnya dengan Yixing tidak secepatnya diselesaikan, bukan tidak mungkin mereka akan terus diam selama sebulan. Jangankan sebulan, seminggu saja sudah menjadi waktu yang berat untuk Joonmyeon.

"Kau mendiamiku seminggu ini Yixing-ah."

" _Ne_! Memang kenapa?" ucap Yixing dengan ketus.

Yixing kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Mencuci piring di bak cuci. Ia tidak mempedulikan suaminya yang mati-matian mengajak bicara.

"Kenapa? Hey ayolah kita bukan anak kecil lagi sekarang."

Yixing tidak menjawab. Ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi pekerjaannya saat mendengar pintu rumah yang dibuka dan sayup-sayup mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Tapi tangan Joonmyeon menghalangi jalannya. Hingga tanpa sadar, ia berbalik dan langsung melayangkan sebuah tamparan pada suaminya itu.

"E-Eomma…"

Yixing langsung tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya setelah suara bergetar Kyungsoo memanggil namanya. Wanita dewasa itu segera menurunkan tanganya lalu berlari menjauhi ruang makan dimana Joonmyeon masih terdiam.

"Appa gwenchana?" Jong In sangat khawatir dengan ayahnya yang tidak bergeming.

Joonmyeon mengangkat tanganya. Memberikan isyarat pada Jong In dan Kyungsoo untuk tidak selangkahpun mendekatinya. Namja itu terduduk di kursi. Benar-benar terlihat putus asa.

Melihat keputus asaan Joon Myeon, Jong In segera membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari sana. Membiarkan sang ayah menangkan diri untuk apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

.

Hari dengan cepat berganti. Ujian yang melelahkan akhirnya terlewati dengan sukses- untuk Jong In-. Kini saatnya mereka bersenang-senang. Kembali kekehidupan remaja mereka yang bebas dan penuh dengan hal baru.

Musim akan berubah menjadi musim panas saat mereka lulus nanti. Sebuah musim yang begitu cocok dengan suasana hangat dan kebahagian. Untuk itulah mereka disini. Menyiapkan sebuah kebahagiaan kecil di malam perpisahan.

Waktu pasca ujian adalah waktu dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang akan membuat ruang musik menjadi kosong. Ruangan itu pasti akan dipenuhi dengan suara lagu dan nyanyian orang sambil sesekali tawa riang penghuninya. Untuk itulah Jong In tidak berniat untuk menyentuh ruangan itu.

Setelah mengambil dua buah gitar bersamanya, namja itu segera berlari ke gudang. Dimana Kyungsoo sudah menunggunya. Senyuman tidak berhenti terukir di bibir. Bahkan saat Krystal memandangnya dengan heran sekalipun. Ia berusaha menghapus masalah rumah dalam otaknya untuk beberapa saat. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk bersenang-senang. Bersama sang adik tercinta. Hanya itu yang dia ingin pikirkan.

"Ini."

Jong In menyodorkan sebuah gitar yang masih tersimpan rapi di dalam tas pada Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo."

Tempat itu sangat berdebu, pada awalnya. Tapi beberapa saat lalu Kyungsoo sempat membersihkan ruangan itu. Tepat saat Jong In pergi untuk mengambil gitar di ruang musik.

Kyungsoo mengambil duduk di sebuah meja tak terpakai dan membiarkan Jong In duduk di sebuah kursi tidak jauh darinya. Jari-jari pendek Kyungsoo berusaha untuk memainkan gitar hitam itu. Sedikit random karena akordnya berantakan.

"Lagu yang akan kita bawakan?" tanya Jong In. Meminta pendapat dari adiknya.

" _Molla._ Aku tidak banyak tahu tentang lagu. Kau saja yang tentukan."

Bingung. Tentu saja , saat seseorang harus menentukan hal yang harus dilakukan berdua dengan orang lain perasaan itu pasti muncul.

"The Ark? _Somebody for life. Yeah…"_

Jong In memetikkan senar gitarnya.

"Kalau kau suka, ya sudah pakai saja lagu itu."

Tidak ada rasa puas. Jong In tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dari kesetujuan Kyungsoo pada idenya. Hal itu membuatnya memetik senang gitar dengan asal. Berusaha membuat Kyungsoo sadar bahwa dia sedang kesal. Tapi yeoja itu tetap tidak peduli. Dia tetap memetik senar gitarnya sendiri dengan berantakan, tidak menghiraukan kekesalan Jong In.

"Baik. The Ark judulnya The Light. Cari sendiri akordnya di internet."

Karena sudah benar-benar kesal, Jong In akhirnya menyerah. Ia meletakan gitarnya ke dalam tas kembali. Namja itu bersiap pergi dengan gitar yang dipinjamnya dari ruang musik sebelum Kyungsoo menghalangi langkahnya dengan sebuah berita.

"Chanyeol oppa, akan pindah dari rumah."

Jong In langsung berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. Wajahnya berubah cerah.

" _Geurae?_ "

"Katanya dia juga akan segera menikah."

 _Ting… Ting…_

Satu persatu senar Kyungsoo petik. Pandangannya yang kosong ke bawah kini menatap lurus dimana Jong In berdiri dan masih memandangnya.

" _Ottokhaji_?"

" _Mollayo."_

.

TBC

.

Holla~ Saya kembali. Maaf karena terlalu lama. Habis saya baru selesai UKK. Hu… nilainya masih mengecewakan. Akhirnya FF ini jadi pelampiasan. Hahaha….

Semoga kalian menyukainya. Salam hangat. Ubur-ubur! Terima kasih untuk review dan waktu yang kalian luangkan untuk membaca FF ini. Oh itu sebenarnya umur Yixing 38, typo. Biasa. Hahaha #plak. Mianhae…

 **Are You Like It? ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Rumah adalah tempat dimana semua orang kembali. Tidak peduli seberapa jauh seseorang pergi, tidak peduli sebesar apa keinginan seseorang untuk melarikan diri, di setiap hati kecil makhluk-makhluk Tuhan ini pastilah ada keinginan untuk kembali. Ke sebuah gumpalan udara hangat di dalam ruangan yang disebut **rumah**.

Bohong jika Yixing tidak merindukan rumahnya. Tempatnya meletakkan segala harapan dan mimpi-mimpinya, yang malangnya malah dihancurkan oleh laki-laki yang paling dia cintai. Hati wanita mana yang tidak hancur dengan penghianatan semacam perselingkuhan, yang bahkan membuahkan seorang anak kecil. Di usia pernikahan mereka yang masih muda, dimana mereka masih bisa membangun mimpi mereka bersama-sama.

Akhir-akhir ini grup Rise semakin banyak muncul di acara ekonomi televisi. Mau tidak mau Yixing harus menontonnya dengan setengah hati karena nama Kim Joonmyeon tidak pernah terlepas dari berita-berita itu. Joonmyeon selalu melemparkan senyuman malaikat saat para wartawan mewawancarainya, bahkan dengan pertanyaan tidak sopan sekalipun.

"Masih merindukannya?"

Yixing cepat-cepat meraih remote dan mematikan benda persegi itu saat suara introgatif muncul tepat di belakang lehernya. Yeoja itu tidak menoleh, tidak juga membuang muka. Hanya diam di sana seakan siap diadili.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau sedang hamil sekarang, ingat bayi kita."

Suara bass yang kini berpindah ke sebelahnya itu membuat bulu kuduk Yixing meremang. Dan saat bibirnya bertemu dengan milik namja bersuara bass, Yixing hanya bisa memejamkan mata dengan satu tangannya yang mengelus lembut perutnya.

.

Permata berkilau, tangan yang gatal, dan mata yang bersinar terang. Kyungsoo dengan jelas melihat itu semua dari sosok Krystal yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan perhiasan di hadapannya. Wanita itu sudah hampir menghabiskan satu jamnya hanya untuk berkeliling toko tanpa menghiraukan tawaran para pelayan yang mulai kesal. Kyungsoo akhirnya menjadi orang yang dilempari tatapan mengerikan oleh mereka.

Anggap saja semua ini sebagai sebuah hadiah pernikahan. Karena jujur saja, saat hari jadinya nanti, Kyungsoo berjanji akan membungkus kotoran sapi sebagai hadiah.

"Chanyeol _oppa_ kita tidak bisa lebih cepat? Hari mingguku terbuang sia-sia disini."

Rasa kesal Kyungsoo tidak bisa dibendung lagi, dia mendekati Chanyeol dan Jong In yang duduk manis di sebuah sofa panjang. Mereka berdua memang membiarkan para wanita yang sibuk berkeliling.

"Apa Krystal sudah selesai?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban. Rambut panjangnya sampai berantakan.

"Kami akan pergi."

Jong In berdiri dengan cepat. Seakan tidak membiarkan Chanyeol untuk menghalangi kepergian mereka.

"Bisakah kau bantu aku sekali lagi?"

Helaan napas mengalun dari bibir Jong In. Namun ia tetap berbalik untuk mendengar apa permintaan Chanyeol. Dan sungguh, kali ini dia bersumpah ini adalah kali terakhir ia akan membantu laki-laki jangkung itu.

.

Kyungsoo menengok ke papan pengenal di depan toko sekali lagi. Mencocokkannya dengan yang ada di dalam kartu nama.

"Ini tempatnya."

Kyungsoo melepas helmnya. Merapikan sedikit rambut yang berantakan lalu menarik Jong In masuk kedalam toko.

Mata yeoja itu langsung memandang seisi toko. Gaun-gaun putih tergantung rapi di berbagai sudut. Manekin-manekin pun terlihat cantik menggunakan gaun-gaun itu. Walaupun tentu saja mereka tidak hidup.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Seorang wanita berkacamata mendekati Kyungsoo setelah beberapa saat gadis itu mengagumi tempat itu. Sepertinya yeoja itu sedikit terganggu dengan kedatangan kedua anak remaja yang masih menggunakan seragam.

"Kami ingin mengambil pesanan gaun atas nama Krystal Jung."

Tidak ingin membuat wanita itu semakin curiga, Jong In segera menyerahkan kartu tanda pembayaran yang sudah diberikan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Dengan begini pelayan toko itu tidak akan berpikir macam-macam tentang kemungkinan bahwa mereka datang untuk membeli gaun dan melaksanakan kawin muda. Tidak!

"Jong In-a. _Otte?_ "

Wanita berkacamata tadi langsung pergi setelah menerima kartu dari Jong In. Meninggalkan namja itu berdua dengan Kyungsoo di dalam toko.

Mata Jong In tidak bisa berbohong. Ia terpana dengan gaun yang Kyungsoo angkat tinggi. Yeoja itu menempelkan gaun itu di badannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba?" tanya Jong In sembari mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia menyentuh gaun itu dengan jemarinya. Terasa begitu halus dan menenangkan.

"Boleh?"

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar begitu mendengar saran Jong In. Ia benar-benar menyukai gaun itu. Dan melihat Jong In yang sepertinya juga menyukai hal yang sama membuatnya semakin senang.

"Tentu."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam bilik yang ada di pojok toko. Menggunakan gaun itu sesegera mungkin.

"Maaf menunggu. Ini barang anda tuan."

Wanita berkacamata tadi menyerahkan gaun yang dipesan Krystal tepat saat Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam bilik. Jong In menerima gaun berlapis plastik itu dengan senyum senang. Akhirnya tugas utamanya di toko ini selesai.

Gaun itu adalah gaun panjang yang elegan. Beberapa butir manik-manik berkilauan di seluruh bagian gaun, menambah kesan moderen dan mahal untuk pakaian itu. Mata Jong In memicing. Calon kakak iparnya memang pandai dalam urusan pakaian seperti ini. Dilihat dari bagaimana baju itu dipesan khusus, pasti Krystal benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk gaun ini.

"Jong In-"

Kyungsoo hampir berteriak senang saat keluar dari bilik coba. Namun kehadiran pelayan berkacamata membuatnya mengatupkan bibir seketika.

Sementara itu sang pelayan hanya diam memandangi Kyungsoo yang sudah berbalut dengan gaun pengantin sederhana. Hanya pakaian berwarna putih sepaha dengan dua tali sebagai lengannya. Lalu beralih pada Jong In yang kini memandang intens Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah.

"Bagus Soo." Ucap Jong In tanpa ragu. Ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bahkan ia bersumpah ingin melihat adiknya berpakaian seperti itu lagi di altar bersama-

"Mau aku buatkan rekomendasi? Kupikir kau cocok menggunakannya."

Pelayan berkacamata itu mengambil sebuah materan di atas meja. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, ia benar-benar mengukur tubuh Kyungsoo dan berkata panjang lebar tentang bagaimana gaun pengantin yang baik.

.

"Senang bekerja sama. Kau bisa mengambilnya sebulan lagi." Pelayan berkacamata mengantarkan kedua pelanggannya hingga pintu toko.

Jong In dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum miring. Mereka tidak menyangka akan berurusan dengan toko gaun pernikahan itu lebih jauh.

" _Tapi kusarankan untuk tidak menikah terlalu dini."_

Kata-kata itu tidak bisa ditolak oleh Kyungsoo maupun Jong In tadi. Entah mengapa keduanya sama-sama memilih untuk diam dari pada menepis anggapan bahwa mereka dikira seperti sepasang kekasih yang akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan.

"Hati-hati dengan gaunnya."

Peringatan Jong In membuat Kyungsoo kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia menekuk gaun panjang itu sedemikian rupa agar tidak kusut karena angin nantinya. Terlalu sibuk dengan gaun, Jong In terpaksa memakaikan helm untuk Kyungsoo. Sementara yeoja itu hanya diam diperlakukan demikian.

"Aku memesan gaun itu bersamamu. Apa aku harus menikah denganmu dengan gaun itu?"

Dan pertanyaan Kyungsoo hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu bagi Jong In.

.

Mereka merencanakannya. Sudah terlampau lama untuk keduanya tahan dengan suasana rumah yang seperti lapangan tembak. Terkadang terlalu tenang, namun di saat tertentu berubah menjadi bising dan mematikan.

Dan hingga hari ini, Kai maupun Kyungsoo masih tidak tahu mengapa Yixing begitu marah pada Joonmyeon. Mereka kehabisan akal untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi diantara kedua orang tua mereka itu. Yang saat ini mereka takutkan adalah kesabaran Joonmyeon. Untuk menghadapi sikap keras kepala Yixing, tentu kesabaran ada yang utama. Namun kesabaran seseorang pasti ada batasnya. Itulah yang membuat mereka berdua memilih bergerak. Sebelum kesabaran Joonmyeon untuk Yixing sirna.

"Kau sudah membeli semuanya?" tanya Jong In begitu keduanya keluar dari supermarket. Ia tidak ingin rencana mereka gagal.

"Tentu. Tapi lain kali kita pergi ke pasar saja. Disini terlalu mahal." Kyungsoo menenteng belanjaannya dengan setengah hati. Setelah sampai di rumah, ia pasti tidak akan berani membuka dompetnya.

Chanyeol sudah pergi dari rumah itu 3 hari yang lalu. Kadang perasaan sepi datang ke hati keduanya. Tapi untuk hari ini mereka mensyukuri kepergiannya.

Kyungsoo menyiapkan makanan sementara Jong In sibuk berkutat dengan halaman belakang yang akan ia sulap menjadi tempat paling romantis untuk kedua orang tuanya.

Dimana Yixing? Dia punya kebiasaan aneh mengurung diri di kamar sejak hari pertengkarannya dengan Joonmyeon tempo hari.

"Selesai."

Piring terakhir dan sebuah bunga mawar merah Kyungsoo letakkan di atas meja bertaplak kotak-kotak biru. Gadis itu sangat puas melihat hasil kerja kerasnya dan kakaknya untuk membuat makan malam romantis untuk Yixing dan Joonmyeon.

"Kau bekerja keras adikku."

Jongin muncul dari balik tubuh Kyungsoo. Tangannya mengusak gemas rambut Kyungsoo hingga berantakan. Pemuda itu juga terlihat sangat puas dengan hasil kerja kerasnya. Tapi senyuman penuh kepuasannya sirna saat melihat tangan Kyungsoo yang penuh bekas goresan dan darah yang mengucur.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau bilang bisa memasak kenapa tanganmu ikut kau potong juga?"

Sebenarnya Jong In tidak bermaksud untuk menggunakan nada tingginya pada Kyungsoo. Kalimat yang sarat akan kemarahan –dan kekhawatiran- itu muncul begitu saja. Namun Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak terlalu mementingkan kemarahan Jong In. Ia hanya memandang datar jarinya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Tidak sengaja." Ucapnya enteng.

"Apa ini?"

Kedua remaja itu sama-sama berbalik badan saat suara berat seorang lelaki menyapa kedua membran timpani mereka. Mata yang juga menerima impuls cahaya yang dipantulkan oleh lelaki itu ikut membesar.

"Kau panggil eomma, biar aku selesaikan yang ini." Bisik Kyungsoo yang setelah itu berjalan penuh keberanian ke arah Joonmyeon.

.

Kyungsoo meremas tangannya yang berkeringat. Beberapa kali ia melirik ke arah Jong In yang berdiri tepat di samping kanannya. Namja itu berdiri seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kedua orang tua yang kini sudah duduk berhadapan di depannya. Kyungsoo berusaha mengikuti ketenangan Jong In, tapi keringat di dahinya tidak berhenti mengalir, bagaimanapun juga.

"Kyungsoo menyiapkan makanannya. Walau mungkin tidak seenak punya eomma, tapi dia bekerja keras untuk itu. Tangannya bahkan sampai lecet. Jadi kalian berdua harus menghabiskan makanan itu."

Joonmyeon ataupun Yixing tidak membalas ucapan Jong In dengan suara. Kedua pasang mata mereka malah teralih ke tangan Kyungsoo yang bahkan belum diobati sama sekali.

Yixing menghela napas panjang. Untunglah Kyungsoo terlahir sebagai seorang wanita. Jika tidak, Kyungsoo pasti sudah mati kehabisan darah karena Yixing adalah carier hemofilia.

"Aku dan Jong In akan pergi."

"Tidak. Appa ingin kalian disini dan melihat apa yang akan appa dan eomma lakukan."

Joonmyeon membuat keputusan final. Membuat Jong In dan Kyungsoo merasa darah mereka berdesir cepat hingga seluruh tubuh mereka terasa panas.

Tidak sabar dengan apa yang akan terjadi, Jong In berdehem kecil. Membuat Yixing tanpa sadar memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak membuat kesalahan."

"Kau membuat kesalahan besar, tuan Kim."

Dimulai sudah, pertengkaran antara sepasang suami istri yang baru 2 tahun bertemu setelah 16 tahun berpisah. Apakah waktu yang lebih banyak dihabiskan keduanya untuk berpisah tidak bisa jadi alasan untuk mereka tetap bertahan lebih dari 2 tahun ini?

"Tapi kau membingungkan. Apa yang kuperbuat?"

"Aku hamil, sialan!"

Kyungsoo berkedip bingung, Jong In mulai terkekeh seakan kehilangan kewarasannya sementara Joonmyeon menatap sang istri dengan mata yang membulat.

"Kyungsoo, eomma bilang dia hamil." Bisik Jong In yang sepertinya benar-benar kehilangan kewarasan dan kesadarannya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada namja itu sampai-sampai begitu syok mendengar kata hamil dari mulut ibunya.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya…" Kyungsoo masih berkedip bingung.

"Demi Tuhan usiaku 38 Kim Joonmyeon! Dan kita akan punya anak lagi!"

Tanpa sadar Yixing mulai menangis. Entah apakah ia begitu frustasi pada kehamilannya atau, karena terlalu bahagia.

Joonmyeon bangkit dari kursinya. Bergerak menyebrangi meja lalu memeluk posesif Yixing yang masih terisak.

"'Akhirnya bukan, Zhang Yixing?"

Yixing mengangguk dalam dekapannya.

.

Jong In memplester luka-luka di tangan Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati. Walau gadis di hadapannya tidak mengeluh dan tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya, tapi Jong In tahu ini pasti sakit.

Setelah Yixing dan Joonmyeon terlarut dalam situasi romantis mereka, Jong In yang masih kehilangan kewarasan memutuskan untuk pergi dari taman belakang. Disusul Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

Dan disinilah mereka. Dapur, tempat dimana mereka masih bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua orang tua mereka.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil terus memperhatikan tangannya yang sedang diurusi Jong In. Dalam hati berterima kasih pada kelembutan namja itu pada tangannya yang penuh luka. Entah berapa laki-laki di dunia yang bisa bersikap lembut sepertinya.

Malam yang sangat cerah. Walau mereka tinggal di kota besar seperti Seoul, bintang-bintang masih terlihat seakan menemani mereka-mereka yang kesepian. Angin malam yang melankolis pun seperti menambah kesan romantis di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Kim itu. Berbeda dengan suasana sunyi dan gelap yang mendera dapur dimana Jong In dan Kyungsoo terduduk dalam kesunyian.

Jong In sudah selesai mengobati tangan Kyungsoo sejak tadi dan kini memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya sementara Kyungsoo hanya memandang kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Adik? Hahaha… entah kenapa memikirkan orang yang belum lahir seperi dia terasa menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan seperti ini."

Jong In mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Ia mengangkat wajah dari benda persegi yang masih memancarkan cahaya berpendar itu. Memandang adiknya seakan menyetujui hal yang sama.

"Janin itu cepat atau lambat akan membuat kita semakin dekat. Sekaligus semakin jauh."

Suara ponsel yang diletakkan di meja membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jong In. Disana ia mendapati sang kakak yang memaku pandangan ke arahnya.

"Maksudmu…"

"Lupakan saja." Jong In segera memalingkan muka. Tidak ingin memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah yang memancarkan kekhawatirannya. "Ayo kita jadi kakak yang baik Kyungsoo-ya."

Mereka melewati waktu berdua yang tidak sedikit selama ini. Waktu yang sangat cukup untuk Kyungsoo paham bagaimana sifat dan kebiasaan kakak laki-lakinya itu. Bagaimana Jong In tertawa kerena hal lucu, bagaimana dia menyembunyikan kebencian juga bagaimana ia terlihat seperti tripleks walaupun banyak perasaan berkecambuk di dalam dadanya.

Dan Kyungsoo melihat dengan sangat jelas. Bahwa dia tidak menginginkan anak itu. Calon adik mereka.

.

Suara debur ombak yang menyapu bibir pantai terdengar jelas di telinga namja muda berambut coklat terang yang terduduk di atas pasir. Matanya memicing saat merasakan angin kuat berhembus melewatinya, menerbangkan anak-anak rambutnya yang mulai panjang. Sesekali kedua tangannya dengan aktif memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seakan mencari sebuah kehangatan. Meski begitu nampaknya dia tidak gentar menantang sang bayu. Terbukti dari caranya duduk dengan tegas menatap laut lepas, tak goyah dengan angin yang menerpa kuat.

Suara-suara burung camar mulai terdengar mengiringi debur ombak yang semakin besar. Langit biru tua kini berhiaskan warna oranye di ufuk timur, seakan menghilangkan semua rasa dingin yang ada dan menggantinya dengan sinar hangat sang matahari.

Sehun yakin dia duduk di pantai semalaman. Tepatnya sejak ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah besarnya, buah dari adu mulutnya dengan sang ayah. Meski tidak bisa disebut dengan kabur –karena pantai itu masih termasuk dari halaman rumahnya- tapi dia yakin penghuni rumah sedang sibuk mencarinya.

Dia tidak peduli. Sebenarnya ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkan kepada sang ayah, bahwa dia sudah tumbuh menjadi laki-laki dewasa. Dengan sedikit memikirkan tentang bagaimana kelanjutan perusahaan mereka contohnya. Tapi secara batin, ia masih belum siap menanggung perusahaan itu, menanggung ratusan pekerja yang ada di dalamnya. Di usianya yang bahkan masih 18, bagaimana bisa sang ayah membicarakan tentang tanggung jawab perusahaan itu padanya?

"Tuan muda, kau disini rupanya."

Sontak Sehun menutup mata dan membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering saat mendengar suara lirih seorang wanita yang berbaur dengan ombak yang menyalang. Tanpa menoleh pun dia tahu siapa wanita yang kini ada di belakangnya.

"Kau menemukanku lagi."

Terdengar kekehan kecil dari bibir wanita itu. Cukup lirih hingga Sehun bahkan harus menajamkan telinganya.

"Tentu aku menemukanmu dengan mudah. Setiap tuan muda kena marah presedir Oh, tuan muda selalu kesini."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun merasakan kehangatan di punggungnya. Begitu melihat kebelakang, ia menemukan sebuah selimut abu-abu sudah bertengger di bahunya, lengkap dengan wanita muda yang tersenyum simpul setelah memakaikan selimut itu padanya.

Tanpa berterima kasih, Sehun memandang kembali ke arah laut. Membiarkan wanita muda itu terus berdiri di belakangnya.

"Perusahaan sedang krisis."

Sang wanita muda masih diam tak bergeming. Menunggu tuan mudanya melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku akan jadi tumbal."

"Tidak! Presedir bukan orang jahat seperti itu. Ini pasti demi tuan muda Oh juga."

Tersenyum kecut. Hanya itu yang bisa Sehun lakukan. Wanita muda itu selalu saja melindungi ayah di hadapannya, dan melindunginya di hadapan sang ayah. Untuk beberapa alasan Sehun tidak menyukai perilaku pelayan itu.

Matahari semakin tinggi. Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah merasa kepalanya pening luar biasa.

"Ayo per-"

Belum sempat seluruh kata yang ingin dia ucapkan keluar, matanya terasa berkunang-kunang. Semua menggelap. Dan yang terakhir Sehun ingat adalah dia jatuh di pelukan sang pelayan bersuara kecil itu.

" _Tuan muda Oh! Oh Sehun!"_

.

Cukup mendung untuk disebut cerah, terlalu banyak sinar untuk disebut hari yang suram. Begitulah Kyungsoo memaknai hari ini. Dimana ia melihat langit pagi dari jendela kamar dengan seragam kelulusannya. Ia sudah berkali-kali mencatut diri di depan cermin dan berkali-kali pula menghela napas panjang. Pasalnya ia tak benar-benar siap untuk meninggalkan bangku sekolahnya. Alasannya untuk bersikap kekanakan akan segera hilang.

"Kyungsoo kau siap?"

Joonmyeon melongok dari celah pintu kamar yang sengaja dia buka. Namja berumur kepala empat itu terlihat puas dengan Kyungsoo yang tampil menawan, seperti biasanya.

Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo mengambil tas ranselnya. Pasti Jong In sudah menunggu lama sampai-sampai sang ayah harus menghampirinya seperti ini.

.

Apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo sama seperti kemarin pagi. Menatap langit hitam, malam, yang ditaburi bintang setelah terlalu lama memandang cermin. Gaun kuning kebatas paha miliknya terlihat kekecilan, lengannya yang panjang malah membuat tangannya tenggelam. Serba salah. Dia tidak yakin akan pergi ke prom night dan naik ke atas panggung dengan gaun seaneh ini.

"Kyungsoo kau siap?!"

Tanpa permisi, Jong In masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kesabaran namja itu telah habis. Sudah cukup dia harus menunggu adiknya kemarin pagi sampai-sampai mereka nyaris terlambat mengikuti upacara kelulusan.

Mata Jong In langsung membulat saat melihat ketidaksiapan Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar ia menggeletakkan giginya kesal.

"Kau ini punya baju lain tidak sih?! Masa kau mau tampil di depan orang dengan pakaian seperti itu. Kau mau mempermalukan aku ya? Aku ini mantan wakil ketua kesiswaan. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku kalau harus duet dengan wanita jelek sepertimu."

Jong In tanpa sadar berucap panjang lebar sambil menggeledah isi lemari Kyungsoo. Mencoba mencari gaun terbaik yang ada di sana. Namun hasilnya nihil. Semua pakaian disana usang.

"Bilang saja kalau kita duet sebagai saudara, semua orang akan memakluminya walau aku berpenampilan buruk sekalipun."

"Nanti ada Chanyeol hyung, kau mau tampil buruk di depannya?!"

Kyungsoo tidak berani berkata-kata lagi. Ia mendekati Jong In yang masih asik menggledah benda persegi panjang itu. Sedikit meringis saat melihat keganasan kakaknya mengobrak-abrik seluruh pakaiannya.

Kesal karena tidak mendapati apa yang dia mau, Jong In menutup pintu lemari dengan kasar. Mata elangnya memicing saat melihat keberadaan gaun violet panjang dengan gradasi merah muda di bagian bawahnya. Saat ia masuk hingga memutuskan untuk menggeledah lemari Kyungsoo, ia tidak melihat adanya gaun itu. Sekarang, gaun itu terlihat hidup di depan matanya. Seakan sengaja menampakan diri di saat yang tepat.

"Pakai ini!" Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran pemilik dari gaun itu, Jong In seenak jidat mengambilnya.

"Tidak. Aku membeli itu untuk pernikahan Chanyeol oppa."

"Pakai saja. Masalah gaunmu untuk ke acara itu kita pikirkan nanti."

Jong In tidak punya cukup rasa sabar lagi. Begitu pula dengan waktu yang terus berjalan seakan memerintahkan mereka untuk bergerak cepat. Namja itu mendorong punggung kecil Kyungsoo menuju kamar mandi di salah satu sudut kamar. Ia tidak mempedulikan protes yang terus melayang dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Sambil menunggu Kyungsoo yang mengganti pakaiannya, Jong In menghubungi seseorang lewat ponselnya. Sedikit tidak sabar saat mendengar nada sambung berkepanjangan.

[Yeobo-]

"Setengah jam lagi acaranya mulai 'kan? Persiapannya sudah seratus persen 'kan? Catering sudah datang? Sound sistem?"

[ _Wow slow down bro._ Acara prom night kita pasti sukses. Persiapan juga sepenuhnya selesai. Kapan kau datang? Ketua terus saja mencarimu.]

Jong In mendesah kasar begitu mendengar kata ketua dari seberang sana. Pasti namja berkacamata tebal itu sedang kebingungan menghadapi ini-itu yang tidak dia mengerti walau persiapan sudah jelas sudah selesai.

Sambil mengetukkan sepatu pantofel hitamnya ke lantai, mata Jong In tidak lepas dari pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup rapat. Rasa khawatir dan tidak sabarnya semakin besar. Tapi pintu bercat putih itu terbuka di saat yang tepat sebelum kemarahan Jong In meledak.

Seiring dengan terbukanya pintu, perasaan kesal dan marah Jong In perlahan surut. Digantikan oleh perasaan senang yang menggelitik perutnya seakan-akan ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di dalam sana. Matanya terbuka tak bekedip, telinganya seakan tuli –suara di seberang sana tidak terdengar lagi-, dan sendi sendi tubuhnya terasa kaku.

Suhu dalam ruangan menjadi hangat. Sehangat pipi Kyungsoo yang bersemu merah. Kontras dengan gaun violetnya.

"Lengannya sedikit aneh." Kyungsoo menyentuh kedua lengan gaun yang jatuh hingga lengan atasnya. Ia terlihat tidak biasa menggunakan pakaian model seperti itu.

"Duduklah dan pakai _make-up_ mu. Rambutmu biar aku yang urus."

Jong In menggeram kecil saat melihat jam dinding di atas kaca rias Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama menikmati kecantikan adiknya itu seorang diri lebih lama lagi.

.

Prom night benar-benar menjadi acara yang selalu dinantikan setiap orang. Terutama para gadis, yang ingin memamerkan kecantikan mereka. Tapi para pemudanya juga tidak kalah antusias. Mereka berlomba menunjukkan kekasih siapa yang paling cantik.

Tapi kedua hal itu tidak bisa ditujukan pada Jong In dan Kyungsoo. Pertama, Jong In tidak punya pacar. Kedua, Kyungsoo tidak cantik-menurutnya-. Tapi kedatangan mereka kesana disambut dengan hangat, paling tidak Jong In karena Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti kakaknya di belakang.

"Kau datang terlambat!" Moonkyu memukul kepala Jong In saat namja itu masuk dan ikut berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Kyungsoo juga ada di sana, masih mengekor kakaknya.

Kyungsoo sejujurnya memiliki beberapa teman di sekolah, tapi mereka tidak benar-benar dekat. Jadi dia memilih untuk tetap berada disamping Jong In sampai acara prom night ini selesai. Atau mungkin jika dewi keberuntungan berpihak padanya, dia akan menempel pada Chanyeol tanpa gangguan dari Krystal. Tapi sepertinya itu hal yang mustahil.

"Kyungsoo? Wah terlihat berbeda sekali… gaun itu cocok untukmu." Seorang yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan Jong In, namun lebih putih, menatap takjub Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi diam. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu tahu siapa dia, tapi sepertinya bagian dari anggota kesiswaan seperti Jong In.

"Adikmu cantik, _kkamjong_."

"Jangan macam-macam Kim Jonghyun! Dan kecilkan suaramu itu!"

Tidak semua orang tahu hubungan apa yang melandasi kedekatan Jong In dan Kyungsoo. Para fans Jong In pun sudah angkat tangan untuk mencari tahu. Mereka akhirnya menganggap bahwa mereka sebatas teman baik tanpa berani menyentuh Kyungsoo sedikitpun. Alasannya, karena gadis itu selalu ada di sekitar Jong In.

Kyungsoo bersemu merah. Karena jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain, kalimat pujian seperti itu jadi jarang dia dengar. Tapi hanya beberapa saat dia bisa menikmatinya, karena Jong In menarik tangannya hingga mereka sampai di backstage.

"Ini gitarmu." Jong In menyerahkan gitar hitam pada Kyungsoo dan mengambil yang putih untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku dapat yang hitam?" Kyungsoo tidak terima. Ia menganggap gitar milik Jong In tebih pantas untuknya.

"Kulitku kan hitam, masa aku harus pakai yang hitam juga?" Kyungsoo tidak berkutik. Sedikit membenarkan juga hal itu. "Cepat naik, MC sudah memanggil kita."

Sorakan dari orang-orang yang memenuhi gedung olahraga itu terdengar meriah saat Jong In muncul di belakang Kyungsoo. Semua mata biasanya hanya tertuju padanya tapi kali ini beberapa dari mereka terdiam, menikmati kecantikan Kyungsoo yang dibalut gaun ungunya. Rambut panjang yang biasanya terurai lurus kini digelung apik hingga keatas. Menampilkan bahu sempit dan tulang selangka yang menonjol. Siapa mengira bahwa yang membuat itu semua adalah Jong In. Pria yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

Mereka duduk di bangku yang berbeda. Beberapa kali bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya Jong In menyapa teman-temannya.

"Ah… aku bekerja keras untuk ini. Sebagai salah satu wakil dari pengurus kesiswaan yang mengisi acara. Maaf, karena orang disebelahku, Do Kyungsoo, bukanlah anggota dari pengurus kesiswaan. Tapi kami sudah mendapat persetujuan dari mereka." Orang yang berkumpul di pojok gedung, para anggota kesiswaan bersorak seperti orang gila. Seakan menyoraki pasangan kekasih yang sedang mengumumkan status pacaran mereka. "Inilah kami, membawakan lagu The Ark – The Light."

Kyungsoo merasakan tangan dan kakinya mendingin. Matanya yang bulat terasa akan menyipit tiba-tiba karena sinar yang menyilaukan dari panggung yang sedang ia injak. Juga tatapan dari orang-orang itu yang terasa mengintimidasinya.

"Hana… Dul… Set…"

Dimulai…

"Haaa… (yeah)…"

" _Bagus. Lihat apa yang sudah kau perbuat sekarang Do Kyungsoo? Tampil didepan banyak orang? Seingatku kau masih gadis yang lugu dan pendiam dua tahun lalu. Tapi apa-apaan ini? Kenapa suara dan tanganku seperti ini? Kenapa semua bergerak diluar kuasaku? Hanya karena dia? Kim Jong In?!"_

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Perlahan, dan sangat perlahan. Lagunya selesai. Dia menyanyikan semua partnya dengan baik diiringi rap dan suara bass Jong In yang membuat semuanya semakin sempurna.

Tepuk tangan, tentunya, terdengar beberapa saat setelah petikan terakhir dari gitar melodi Jong In. namja itu menatap kesamping dimana adiknya masih berusaha membuka mata. Dan saat ia terbuka sempurna, Jong In sadar dan semakin sadar. Kyungsoo cantiknya tidak boleh ada di tempat seperti itu lagi. Tempat yang membuatnya terlihat bersinar, dan berbeda dibandingkan gadis lainnya. Lain kali Jong In tidak akan pernah mengijinkan Kyungsoo tampil secantik hari ini lagi. Karena dia sadar, hal itu membuat kesempatannya semakin sempit.

Namja yang berdiri sendiri di pojok gedung mengalihkan pandangan Kyungsoo. Salahkan mata tajamnya. Tapi dengan jelas ia melihat, Chanyeol yang tersenyum di balik tangisnya.

.

.

TBC

.

Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu. Semoga kalian masih menyukai kisah ini. Dan juga ada kemungkinan fanfic ini naik rated di chapter depan. Untuk yang tidak berkenan, aku minta maaf. Konfliknya juga akan semakin bertambah. Semoga kalian menyukainya.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mensuportku selama ini. Untuk review, like, dan view… terima kasih. ^^

 **Are you like it? ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Sudah satu tahun semenjak tangisan bayi laki-laki itu menggema di rumahnya. Waktu telah lama berselang namun terasa bergulir dengan cepat. Banyak hal terjadi dan berubah, berotasi, berpindah. Semua dilewati Joonmyeon dengan keringat dan air mata yang tak kunjung ada habisnya. Bukan ia tidak menyukai keberadaan Jong In. Sebaliknya, dia merasa sangat bersyukur karena kehadiran malaikat kecil itu membuat hidupnya jauh dari kata hampa.

Ulang tahun Jong In ia lewatkan begitu saja. Bukan tanpa alasan, yang lagi-lagi kali ini adalah karena urusan pekerjannya. Jong In melewatkan hari bertambahnya umurnya dengan sang nenek yang sangat menyayanginya. Dan dia tidak protes. Bahkan menangispun tidak. Sepertinya di sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang lebih tegar dan berani.

"Hari ini dia riang sekali. Tapi dia terlalu sering melihat pintu dan semua itu pasti karena Jong In merindukanmu." Ujar Nyonya Kim yang setia menunggui cucunya yang baru saja tertidur. Tepat sebelum Joonmyeon pulang.

"Maaf merepotkan ibu."

"Aih! Jangan sungkan begitu. Walau sudah tua, ibu lebih hebat merawat bayi dari pada kamu. Sudah ya. Jaga Jong In. Ibu harus pulang dan mengurus bayi besar di rumah."

Joonmyeon menggelakkan tawanya. Ayahnya pasti berulah lagi.

Seperginya sang ibu, Joonmyeon duduk di samping Jong In kecil. Ia mengelap keringat yang menetes di dahi bayinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Appa menyayangimu."

 **.**

 **Benang Merah**

 **Warning!** Semi-Incest, GS! Kyungsoo, Elder! Jong In, Parent! Joonmyeon x Yixing.

Rated: **T+**

 **Summary:** Benar, kenapa kita harus lahir dari keluarga yang membingungkan seperti ini? Tidak adakah keluarga lain yang bisa melahirkan kita sebagai manusia yang normal. Paling tidak aku!

.

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

Lampu taman yang remang-remang tak membuat Kyungsoo gentar dengan langkahnya. Belum lagi saat merasakan perlindungan yang mengalir dari tangan kanan yang kini tengah digenggam oleh tangan namja lain. Kulit kasar dan kehangatan tubuh namja itu Kyungsoo rasakan menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Hingga meski angin malam bertiup kencang, mengibarkan gaun ungunya, rasa dingin tidak banyak terasa.

Bangku taman ber-cat putih gading seakan melambai-lambai pada mereka. Sang namja menarik yeoja yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu untuk duduk disana.

"Penampilanmu bagus." Suara bass namja itu membuat Kyungsoo bersemu merah. Ia menundukkan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Terima kasih. Ini karena Jong In banyak membantuku."

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil sembari mengalihkan pandangan kedepan. Dimana hanya ada jalan raya yang terhalang oleh pagar pembatas sebagai pemandangannya. Tapi ia merasa apa yang dia lihat saat ini lebih bagus daripada leher jenjang dan tulang selangka yang menggoda iman. Sadar dengan apa yang dia pikirkan, Chanyeol menggeleng keras.

Beberapa saat yang lalu saat Kyungsoo baru saja turun dari panggung bersama kakaknya, ia langsung disambut oleh anggota pengurus kesiswaan yang bersorak girang. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan disambut oleh orang lain semeriah ini. Tanpa sadar ia berharap terlalu tinggi dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa sorakan itu lebih banyak ditujukan untuk Jong In.

Rasa sedih yang dirasakannya bisa ia bendung. Ia menyeret kakinya menjauh hingga akhirnya berpapasan dengan Chanyeol, atau memang namja itu sengaja menghampirinya.

Sekarang mereka berdua, di tempat yang gelap dan tidak ada seorangpun selain mereka. Berbeda jauh dengan gedung olahraga yang dipenuhi musik dan tawa. Namun entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa lebih nyaman. Benar, karena ada seseorang yang disukainya di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?"

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya tawaran itu. Baru beberapa menit ia sampai disana, haruskah ia segera angkat kaki?

"Ah maaf mengajakmu pulang seenaknya sendiri. Kau pasti masih ingin berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu 'kan?"

"Ani! Aniya. Aku tidak punya urusan lagi disini. Ayo kita pulang, _oppa._ "

Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan senyum manis. Puas pada sesuatu yang baru didengarnya.

.

Malam semakin larut. Tapi Jong In masih harus banyak berusaha untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Beberapa orang dari mereka terus bergelanyut manja padanya, sebagian lagi menatap memuja, dan sebagian lagi terus berusaha mengajaknya pergi ke klub malam untuk menghabiskan malam mereka dalam keadaan melayang. Namun mata ngantuk Jong In tak kenal menyisir satu persatu orang di dalam ruangan besar itu guna menemukan satu orang, adiknya, Do Kyungsoo. Tidak banyak orang yang datang menggunakan gaun ungu seperti yeoja itu namun entah kenapa rasanya begitu sulit untuk menemukannya.

Hingga satu persatu dari orang-orang itu memutuskan untuk pulang, Jong In masih tidak menemukan Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia sudah mengelilingi taman belakang dua kali tapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Jonghyun, kau lihat Kyungsoo?"

Kebetulan ia menemukan Jonghyun yang sibuk memberesi alat-alat musik di panggung. Namja itu terlihat sedikit berfikir sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi tadi setelah tampil, dia pergi dengan laki-laki tinggi. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat laki-laki itu sebelumnya."

Laki-laki tinggi. Hanya ada satu nama di otak Jong In sekarang. Kakaknya. "Kau tahu dimana Soojung songsaengnim? Krystal saem!"

"Hei bung santailah sedikit! Kenapa kau jadi seperti dikejar maling begini?"

"Ini menyangkut hidup mati adikku!"

Jonghyun tau apa yang sedang dikatakan Jong In itu hanya hiperbola. Ia tahu seberapa _sister complex_ nya Jong In. "Aku tidak melihatnya datang. Mungkin memang tidak datang."

Jong In mendesah frustasi. Ia berjalan pergi sembari menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya hingga siku. Jasnya? Sudah ia tanggalkan sejak tadi dan kini tersampir manis di bahunya.

" _Gomawo!"_

" _Ye_ ~"

.

Apartemen di tengah kota yang sederhana. Dengan kaca super besar yang menghadapkan orang-orang di dalamnya pada lampu-lampu Seoul bak bintang-bintang di langit. Aroma kopi yang menguar ke setiap sudut ruangan memenuhi penciuman Kyungsoo. Bagai candu yang mengikat kuat raganya. Punggung sempit yeoja itu bersandar pada sofa di belakangnya. Sejenak menikmati kenyamanannya.

"Kopi…"

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunan. Ia menemukan Chanyeol sudah duduk disebelahnya dengan secangkir kopi yang mengepulkan asap dan sekaleng bir dingin. Menarik mata siapapun untuk melihat dan segera meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit.

" _Gomawo oppa_."

Dari sudut matanya, Kyungsoo mendapati Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Dan ia sadari, senyuman kecil ikut mengembang pula di bibirnya sendiri.

"Enak?" Kyungsoo menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan anggukan antusias. Yeoja itu tidak bisa menolak rasa kopi yang dibuatkan Chanyeol –seseorang yang dia sukai- yang mungkin saja menyelipkan sebuah cinta kecil di dalamnya. Yah, sebuah harapan kecil yang sangat dia harapkan.

"Hari ini kau cantik sekali Kyungsoo-ya."

"O-oppa…" rasa panas menjalar di pipi Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu merasa kepanasan tiba-tiba karena pujian Chanyeol. Akhirnya, dia pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupan yang sejak tadi disembunyikannya.

"Hahaha… jangan malu begitu. Aku ini kan oppamu."

"Tapi tetap saja malu! Ah… tapi Krystal songsaengnim pasti lebih cantik kan oppa? Oh iya kenapa kau tidak bersamanya tadi?"

Jelas raut wajah Chanyeol berubah setelah Kyungsoo menyebut nama Krystal. Namun ia tidak tahu alasan mengapa oppanya berubah murung. Ia juga tidak berani menerka-nerka.

"Dia tidak datang hari ini. Kami bertengkar."

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak cepat. Adrenalin memacu diri yang kini diujung harapan.

"K-kenapa? Oppa kan sebentar lagi akan menikah dengannya. Oppa tidak boleh bertengkar dengan dia." Tapi Kyungsoo berhasil menahan semua ego yang menghantui.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Padahal namja itu tahu Kyungsoo dan Jong In tidak menyukai hubungannya dengan Krystal terlebih yeoja di hadapannya. Ia sampai tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa kesalnya hati Kyungsoo saat ini karena terpaksa berakting hanya untuk membuatnya senang. Tapi dia tidak membutuhkan seseorang yang seperti itu sekarang. Perlakuan Kyungsoo malah membuatnya semakin merasa dibohongi.

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo, lagipula sebenarnya kau senang aku bertengkar dengan dia kan?"

Binggo!

Chanyeol menyeringai dalam hati saat melihat mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin lebar. Dia sudah memprediksi akan terjadi hal yang seperti ini kalau memang Kyungsoo sedang memaksakan dirinya tadi.

"Bukan begitu! Aku hanya… tidak suka melihat Chanyeol oppa sedih."

Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar kencang sekali saat ini. Seakan-akan ingin memompa semua darah yang ada ke wajahnya yang sudah terlalu merah. Dia ingin membuat jantungnya lebih tenang. Tapi Chanyeol tengah menatap matanya begitu dalam. Menyelami kedua matanya yang gelap seperti seorang pemuja yang ulung. Energinya seperti diserap habis hanya dengan tatapan yang tidak jelas artinya itu.

Hati yang berantakan, udara dingin, suasana sepi dan seorang gadis cantik di depan mata. Siapa lagi laki-laki yang bisa berfikir waras di dunia ini jika dihadapkan dengan momen semacam ini? Rasanya tidak ada. Dan Chanyeol bukanlah pengecualian. Namja itu menenggak habis bir di tangan setelah merasa bahwa Kyungsoo terlanjur hanyut dalam tatapannya. Dia merasa tidak memiliki alasan untuk melangkah mundur. Lagi pula, ia sadar jika Kyungsoo tertarik padanya dan mungkin yeoja itu memiliki keinginan terpendam untuk merasakannya. Sama seperti hal menggebu di dalam hatinya -sebagai seorang laki-laki- saat ini.

"Jika dibandingkan dengan yeoja tukang selingkuh itu, sebenarnya kau terlihat jauh lebih baik Kyungsoo-ya…"

Perselingkuhan mungkin menjadi salah satu ketakutan besar bagi setiap orang yang sudah memiliki pasangan di dunia ini. Manusia tidaklah sempurna namun mereka terus mencari yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya dan tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang mereka dapatkan. Begitulah, awal dari sebuah perselingkuhan. Dan mungkin saja yang sedang dialami Chanyeol saat ini adalah hal itu. Krystal yang berselingkuh dengan laki-laki lain.

Udara terasa semakin panas, bahkan terkesan mencekik leher saat Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya. Memperpendek jarak diantara mereka yang sejak awal bahkan telah saling menempelkan bahu. Lalu tebak apa yang terjadi jika bukan Kyungsoo yang menutup mata sementara Chanyeol berperan sebagai laki-laki yang baik, perlahan merengkuh kepala yeoja itu dan mencium bibirnya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu Kyungsoo, yang terlintas dalam benak Chanyeol tentang yeoja itu adalah bibirnya yang menawan. Sekarang ia sudah merasakannya. Membuktikan bahwa bibir itu bukan hanya menawan, tapi juga memabukkan.

.

Jong In tidak peduli dengan tanggung jawabnya sebagai panitia prom night yang mengharuskannya tinggal di sana lebih lama. Paling tidak sampai seluruh barang-barang disingkirkan dari gedung olahraga. Dalam otaknya hanya ada Kyungsoo. Dimana yeoja itu? Sedang apa? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepalanya hingga beberapa kali menciptakan geraman marah di bibirnya.

Motor yang dia kendarai melaju cepat menuju apartemen Chanyeol. Dulu dia pernah bersumpah untuk tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di sana. Namun, sekarang semuanya berbeda. Satu-satunya alasan adalah karena Kyungsoo ada di sana. Dan Jong In tidak suka Kyungsoo berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Maka dari itu ia menarik gas motornya lebih kuat lagi.

Saat motornya sudah berhenti tepat di baseman sebuah apartemen yang menjulang tinggi, Jong In langsung melompat dari benda itu lalu berlari masuk kedalam apartemen. Berusaha mencari dimana letak kediaman kakak tirinya itu.

Beberapa penguni apartemen yang kebetulan ada di luar menatapnya. Seperti menyelidik tentang siapa dia dan apa maunya. Hingga seorang laki-laki paruh baya mendekatinya. "Kau mencari sesuatu?"

Jong In terkesiap. Ia memandang gugup pria itu sebelum akhirnya membungkuk dalam. "Aku mencari apartemen milik Park Chanyeol. Uuuh… yang kutahu dia tinggal di lantai 11 tapi tidak tahu nomor berapa."

"Ah… dokter tampan itu. Dia tinggal di apartemen nomor 15."

"Khamsahamnida." Setelah membungkuk lagi, Jong In cepat-cepat masuk kedalam lift lalu menekan tombol bernomor 11.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang kemungkinan Kyungsoo tidak aman di sekitar Chanyeol selalu menghantuinya selama ini. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa kakinya memaksanya untuk lebih cepat lagi sampai di sana lalu tangannya akan menarik Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah.

Ia mendapati kamar bernomor 15 tidak terkunci dengan rapat. Begitu bodohnya orang didalam, dan begitu beruntungnya Jong In saat ini. Tapi namja itu tetap berusaha untuk bersikap sopan. Ia menekan bel di samping pintu beberapa kali. Hampir 5 menit namun tak kunjung ada orang yang keluar dari tempat itu. Ia jadi sedikit ragu. Jangan-jangan ia salah tempat.

" _Chanhhh…"_

Lirih sekali. Jong In yang tadinya ingin menyerah dan berbalik menahan tubuhnya. Ia kembali menatap pintu yang sejak tadi di tunggunya seseorang keluar dari balik benda itu. Dengan mata yang memicing, ia memberanikan diri membuka pintu yang memang tak kerkunci itu.

Udara dingin dalam ruangan itu menusuk kulit Jong In hanya beberapa detik setelah namja itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sana. Aroma kopi masih tercium harum diantara bau pengharum ruangan yang mendominasi. Namja itu melewati sebuah dapur begitu masuk ke dalam apartemen milik Chanyeol lalu disuguhi ruang tengah yang berisi sebuah sofa panjang dengan LCD TV yang menempel di tembok seberangnya. Dihadapannya, ia dapat melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang indah dari sebuah kaca super besar yang sengaja terpasang di sana. Di siang hari, pemandangan di balik kaca itu pastilah sangat indah sekaligus jelas. Namun apa yang Jong In lihat dari kaca itu saat ini bukan hanya pemandangan kota Seoul yang mengagumkan. Namun juga refleksi sesosok gadis yang tengah terduduk pasrah bersama dengan seorang namja yang mencumbu mesra leher jenjangnya.

Jong In terpaku di tempat. Tepat di atasnya, ruang tidur Chanyeol yang tanpa tembok, ia melihat Kyungsoo tengah menjadi seorang ratu di ranjang namja yang seharusnya menjadi kakaknya. Ia tidak bergerak. Bahkan saat mata bulat yeoja itu juga menatapnya lewat cara yang sama. Melalui refleksi tubuh Jong In yang terpatri pada kaca hitam di seberang sana.

Kyungsoo membeku. Jong In tiba-tiba muncul di bawah sana dan ia sama sekali tidak memprediksi akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Ia melihat kakaknya itu hanya diam sambil terus melihatnya dengan tajam seakan menyalurkan seluruh kemarahannya. Kekalutan muncul. Chanyeol masih setia dengan tubuhnya yang nyaris telanjang, dia tak sedang dalam keadaan sadar. Sementara kakaknya berdiri disana dengan tatapan marah dan kecewa. Sesuatu dalam hati Kyungsoo bergetar melihat ketidakberdayaan Jong In itu.

"Kyunghh…"

Desahan pendek dari Chanyeol yang diikuti dengan jambakan kecil di rambutnya membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau mengalihkan pandangan dari kaca hitam yang memperlihatkan sosok Jong In. beberapa saat kemudian, lewat ekor matanya, Kyungsoo melihat Jong In berjalan keluar apartemen itu. Tanpa menegurnya, tanpa menyelamatkannya. Hati Kyungsoo semakin sakit. Selama ini Jong In menjaganya dengan baik. Namun sekarang,… ia merasa dilupakan. Ditinggalkan.

.

Yixing menyibukkan diri di dapur demi membuat beberapa cangkir teh untuk para tamunya. Bukan tidak mungkin dia memerintahkan Bae Ahjumma –Asisten rumah tangga barunya- untuk melakukan hal itu. Namun Yixing merasa tubuhnya semakin kaku jika tidak digunakan. Belum lagi Joonmyeon yang selalu saja mencegahnya bekerja sejak tahu bahwa ia sedang hamil. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa seperti bersarang laba-laba.

"Maaf menunggu. Silahkan diminum dulu Oh sajangnim, Nyonya Oh."

Yixing melemparkan senyum terbaiknya setelah menyajikan cangkir teh di depan kedua tamunya lalu duduk di sebelah Joonmyeon yang sejak tadi sepertinya sudah menunggunya.

"Terimakasih banyak Nyonya Zhang. Kau baik sekali."

Yixing hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Nyonya Oh itu.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan perusahaan akhir-akhir ini? Kudengar sedikit bermasalah. Harga sahammu turun ke angka terendah minggu ini."

Kembali Joonmyeon membicarakan masalah perusahaan pada Oh Chilhyun yang saat ini hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Melihatnya, Joonmyeon tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sebagai relasi sekaligus rival dalam urusan bisnis, ia tidak bisa banyak membantu temannya itu. Sedikit banyak ia merasa bersalah.

"Aku takut kami akan _'selesai'_ dalam waktu dekat. Anakku juga sama sekali belum bisa dipercaya. Dia masih sangat muda untuk memimpin perusahaan sementara aku semakin lemah seperti ini." Chilhyun sangat putus asa menceritakan kehidupan yang sedang di jalaninya sekarang. Sementara sang istri hanya bisa mengeluskan dadanya.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan kalian?"

Yixing tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai perusahaan. Namun ia tetap bersimpati pada perusahaan keluarga Oh saat ini. Dari apa yang dia dengar dari Joonmyeon, perusahaan mereka adalah menyedia bahan baku untuk perusahaan milik Joonmyeon.

"Maka dari itulah kami ingin meminta bantuan dari kalian berdua selaku relasi kami."

.

Chanyeol rubuh di sampingnya. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menutup mata hanya bisa bernapas lega. Sejak kepergian Jong In, ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan namja itu sampai-sampai perlakuan Chanyeol padanya pun terasa sangat hambar. Bahkan cenderung tak diperhatikannya.

Bau alkohol menguar dari napas pendek Chanyeol yang mulai teratur. Pertanda bahwa namja itu mulai terlelap. Ia tidak melakukan apapun. Hingga saat ini Kyungsoo masih seperti sebelumnya. Seorang gadis, dan sejujurnya Kyungsoo sangat mensyukuri hal itu. Toh jika Chanyeol bangun nanti dia tidak akan ingat dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan padanya. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya akan mendapatkan luka baru dari ketidaktahuan Chanyeol itu.

Kyungsoo menarik selimut di bawah kakinya. Menutupi tubuhnya dan Chanyeol yang telanjang walau mereka tidak sempat melakukan bagian inti. Ia berbaring menyamping, menghindari Chanyeol dan lebih memilih memandang kaca besar yang tadi telah menjadi saksi bisu kedatangan Jong In.

Namja itu kembali berkeliaran dalam pikiran Kyungsoo. Mulai dari sikap baiknya sejak mereka berada di kelas 1, dimana mereka hanyalah remaja yang tidak sengaja duduk bersebelahan dan saling berbagi susu. Lalu kenyataan membawa mereka pada takdir yang sangat membingungkan. Terjebak dalam keluarga yang sangat berantakan. Dan dipaksa menyandang status sebagai kakak beradik. Namun sikap baiknya tidak pernah berubah. Jong In tetap Jong In yang selalu peduli padanya dan selalu berusaha untuk menjaganya.

Peristiwa dimana ia hampir saja bunuh diri kembali terputar dalam otaknya. Dan di sana, ada sosok Jong In. Satu-satunya orang yang meyakinkannya bahwa dunia ini tidak seburuk yang selama ini ia pikirkan. Dan Jong In membuktikan bahwa keberadaannya adalah bukti bahwa dunia ini, benar-benar indah.

Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam. Mengingat betapa berharganya ia untuk Jong In. Namun sekarang, bahkan ia sudah tidak mau menegurnya lagi. Seharusnya ia berjalan dengan langkah lebar mendekati mereka, lalu menghajar Chanyeol dan menariknya pergi. Hal itu lebih baik dari pada ia harus pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Perlahan mata bulatnya tertutup. Mengikuti jejak sang kakak tiri yang sudah terlelap, terbang ke alam mimpi.

.

Sejak dulu Jong In memegang beban berat sebagai penerus perusahaan Joonmyeon suatu saat nanti. Meski sang ayah tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia harus meneruskan perusahaan property itu, namun ia memiliki kesadaran diri yang tinggi untuk mengetahui dimana posisinya saat ini. Sebagai satu-satunya anak laki-laki di keluarga Kim.

Maka dari itu dia membuang jauh-jauh keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Iya, dokter. Pekerjaan yang sebenarnya sangat bagus dan dihormati orang-orang korea kebanyakan. Bahkan ia bisa masuk ke fakultas kedokteran Universitas Seoul dengan mudah bermodal nilai sekolahnya yang selalu memuaskan. Tapi sekali lagi dia sadar diri. Menjadi presedir pun bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Begitu pikirnya.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya ke fakultas keperawatan. Alasannya mudah, karena dia terlalu bodoh untuk menjadi dokter dan terlalu pintar hanya untuk menjadi seorang pasien. Alasan bodoh. Tapi sejujurnya dia memang tidak punya alasan kuat kenapa ia memilih menggantungkan masa depannya dengan dunia keperawatan.

Untuk beberapa alasan, kedua kakak beradik tak sedarah itu kembali mengenyam pendidikan di tempat yang sama. Sebuah universitas yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Universitas Seoul dalam hal akademik.

"Menyebalkan. Senior-senior centil itu tidak berhenti menggodaku!"

Kyungsoo menggerutu sebal setelah Jong In memberikan helm padanya. Tanpa berperasaan, yeoja itu langsung duduk di belakang Jong In hingga sang kakak harus ekstra sigap mengatur keseimbangan tubuhnya. Jika tidak, mereka bisa jatuh dari motor dengan konyolnya.

"Sudahlah, sebagai junior kau harus lebih sabar."

Jong In memakai helmnya sendiri lalu menghidupkan mesin motornya. Ia mengabaikan saja gerutuan Kyungsoo di belakang.

Motor hitam itu keluar dari area kampus dengan gagah. Melaju melewati beberapa senior yang sibuk membenahi barang-barang masa orientasi di pintu gerbang dengan sombongnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum miring melihat beberapa senior yang tadi meledeknya tertegun begitu melihat dengan siapa ia saat ini. Murid terpintar seuniversitas di angkatannya.

Jong In berhenti saat lampu lalu lintas berubah merah. Seoul sore itu cukup lengang. Mungkin udara panas membuat sebagian orang memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah. Dan jika Jong In boleh memilih, ia ingin sekali mengikuti orang-orang itu.

"Jong In antarkan aku ke departemen store. Aku harus cari baju untuk pernikahan Chanyeol oppa."

Jong In membuka penutup helmnya. Ia sontak menoleh kebelakang dan menatap adiknya tak percaya. Sekarang sudah sangat sore dan acara ospek tadi sangat melelahkan, dari mana gadis itu mendapat kekuatannya kembali hingga sesemangat ini? Namun Jong In tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena lampu sudah terlebih dahulu berubah hijau.

.

Jong In hanya mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi berputar-putar bersama penjaga toko mencari gaun yang sesuai untuknya. Sudah 2 jam mereka lewatkan begitu saja. Penjaga toko yang sejak tadi melayani mereka pun terlihat mulai jengah jadi ia mencari alasan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka. Pergi ke kamar mandi. Kyungsoo yang tidak peka terhadap kejengahan sang penjaga toko hanya tersenyum saat ia memohon ijin. Membuat Jong In meringis karena ketidakpekaan adiknya itu.

Kyungsoo kembali memilih pakaiannya seorang diri. Beberapa kali ia mengambil gaun namun akhirnya dia kembalikan lagi ketempatnya.

"Kau belum bosan ya? Ini sudah lewat jam makan malam dan appa sudah berkali-kali menghubungiku."

Jong In mendekati Kyungsoo yang kini menatap tak percaya jam tangannya.

"Ah! Bagaimana ini? Kalau tidak beli sekarang tidak akan ada waktu lagi. Tugas ospek selanjutnya pasti semakin banyak. Tinggal besok saja yang tidak ada tugas. Jong In bantu aku…"

Kyungsoo merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang gaun. Kenapa kau tidak pilih satu lalu pergi?"

"Nanti kalau asal pilih aku jadi terlihat jelek. Kau mau aku jelek di mata tamu Chanyeol oppa?"

Jong In diam saja setelahnya. Ia memandang ke arah lain sementara Kyungsoo kembali berkutat dengan gaun-gaun cantik yang tergantung rapi.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah jelek dimataku."

"Jong In kau bicara apa?"

Terkesiap dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Jong In menyadari bahwa ia telah menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Kalian terlihat asyik sekali memilih baju."

Kyungsoo dan Jong In memutuskan kontak mata mereka karena suara lain tiba-tiba mengintrupsi. Disebelah mereka, seorang namja tinggi serta berkulit putih berdiri dengan senyuman ramah. Kedua kakak beradik itu saling berpandangan beberapa saat. Saling menanyakan satu sama lain apakah orang yang kini mereka tatapan tahu siapa namja asing itu.

"Jong In, aku duduk di sebelahmu tadi. Masa kau tidak ingat?" Namja itu terlihat kecewa.

"Hah? Ini temanmu? Kau bilang kau tidak tahu."

"Ah sebenarnya tadi aku agak mengantuk jadi tidak sadar siapa saja orang di sekitarku." Jong In tetawa lebar. "Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Oh Sehun. Panggil saja Sehun."

.

.

TBC

.

A/N Chapter 7! Maaf menunggu lama. Maklum sudah kelas 3 jadi susah cari waktu untuk ngetik. Mohon pengertiannya. Dan semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini.

Thanks to:

Kyungri, bubble, **NopwillineKaiSoo** **,** Mislah, **dodyoleu** **,** kaisoomin, **SehunGotik** **,** **kim fany** **,** **,** **chocohazelnut07** **,** **anoncikiciw**

Juga para pembaca yang gak bisa aku sebut satu persatu. Karena gak tau siapa aja. Hahaha…

Semoga kalian masih sudi membaca FF ini lagi.

 **Are You Like It? ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Yixing mengerang kesakitan di gendongan Yifan. Ia merasa nyawanya hampir hilang seiring dengan rasa sakit yang meremukkan seluruh tulangnya. Keringat membasahi dahi hingga lehernya.

"Kumohon bertahan sayang."

Yifan membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk calon ibu cari anaknya.

Ia memasuki klinik bersalin seperti orang kesetanan. Saat seorang dokter menuntunnya masuk ke dalam ruang tindakan, yang dia pikirkan adalah Yixing dan bayinya. Dia bahkan tidak lagi memikirkan dirinya yang fobia akan darah. Ia menemani Yixing mengenjan, membiarkan tangannya menjadi pelampiasan.

"Yifaan! Aku tidak bisa. Akh! Sakithh Yifan sakithh sekali…"

"Ssst… Yixing dengarkan aku. Ini demi anak kita. Kau menginginkannya bukan? Kau ibunya Yixing. Kau pasti bisa."

Sedetik kemudian kontraksi kembali menyerangnya. Yixing mengenjan sekali lagi. Namun terhempas kebelakang beberapa saat kemudian.

"Fan…"

"Aku mencintaimu sayang, Yixingku."

.

Yixing tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat menggendong anaknya untuk pertama kali. Disampingnya Yifan sedang berusah menahan tangis haru. Akhirnya mulai saat ini status mereka berubah menjadi orang tua.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Yixing pada Yifan. Sejujurnya wanita itu ingin sekali menamai bayi kecilnya. Tapi Yifan telah banyak membantu sehingga ia ingin membuat namja itu punya andil dalam hidup anaknya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, suatu saat dia harus kembali pada suaminya.

Benar. Laki-laki yang telah berlari sambil menggendongnya yang kesakitan, laki-laki yang menggenggam tangannya saat ia melahirkan anaknya, laki-laki yang selama ini selalu di sampingnya, bukanlah suaminya. Bukanlah laki-laki yang bisa dia perjuangkan. Kenapa sekejam ini?

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

 **.**

 **Benang Merah**

 **Warning!** Semi-Incest, GS! Kyungsoo, Elder! Jong In, Parent! Joonmyeon x Yixing.

Rated: **T**

 **Summary:** Benar, kenapa kita harus lahir dari keluarga yang membingungkan seperti ini? Tidak adakah keluarga lain yang bisa melahirkan kita sebagai manusia yang normal. Paling tidak aku!

.

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di baseman mall. Helaan napas keluar dari bibirnya begitu mesin mobil ia matikan. Rasanya hari ini penat sekali. Senior brengsek itu berhasil membuat harinya berantakan.

Ponsel di dasbor berbunyi dengan lagu yang terdengar familiar. Tanpa melihat sang penelpon pun Sehun sudah tahu siapa yang menghubunginya. Dengan malas ia mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

 _[Tuan muda… anda disana?]_

Suara kecil seorang wanita dari seberang sana entah kenapa membuat sebagian kepenatan Sehun hilang. Tapi setelah itu berubah menjadi rasa kesal dan muak. Namja itu menggengam stir mobilnya dengan kuat.

 _[Ini saya tuan muda. Ini-]_

"Aku tahu. Ada apa?"

Keheningan muncul sesaat setelah Sehun mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan dingin. Seseorang di seberang sana sepertinya membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk meneguk ludah serta menenangkan jantungnya. Hingga keheningan yang cukup panjang membuat Sehun menggeram marah.

 _[M-maafkan aku tuan muda. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa tuan muda harus mengambil gaun nyonya presdir.]_

"Aku akan sudah selesai melakukannya jika kau tidak menghubungiku."

 _[S-sekali lagi aku minta maaf.]_

"Aku tutup."

 _[Tunggu!]_

Seruan wanita dari seberang saluran telepon membuat dahi Sehun berkerut. Namun ia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

 _[Apa harimu menyenangkan? Aku agak khawatir.]_

"Apa urusanmu menanyakan itu?"

Tanpa memberi waktu lagi untuknya, Sehun menutup hubungan telepon mereka.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangan ke sebuah toko pakaian. Tidak terlalu buruk untuk ukuran tempat berkumpulnya brand-brand ternama. Ia melangkah masuk. Menghadap langsung kasir yang sibuk dengan sesuatu dalam komputernya.

"Aku ingin mengambil pesanan atas nama Oh Boa." Sehun menyerahkan sebuah kartu kepada kasir itu. Setelah melihat nama terang dan jenis benda yang telah dipesan lewat kartu itu, sang penjaga kasir mengangguk lalu pergi.

Kembali Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh toko. Tidak terlalu besar namun terlihat sekali hanya barang-barang bagus yang dipajang di sana. Matanya terfokus pada sepasang perempuan dan laki-laki yang sepertinya tengah memperdebatkan sesuatu. Ia juga merasa mengenal salah satu dari mereka hingga kakinya dengan berani melangkah mendekat.

"Kalian terlihat asyik sekali memilih baju."

.

Wanita itu menghela napas panjang yang sarat akan kekecewaan. Ia memandang handphone lipat yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menghubungi sang majikan. Tapi sepertinya majikannya itu tidak menyambut baik panggilannya.

Tangan wanita itu mengepal erat. Seakan-akan melampiaskan semuanya pada udara kosong dalam tangannya.

"Luhan kemari! Bantu aku siapkan makan malam!"

Wanita itu terkesiap. Cepat-cepat ia menyimpan handphonenya kedalam saku sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju dapur. "Aku kesana kepala Yang."

.

"Kalian pulang terlambat." Joonmyeon meletakkan cangkir kopinya kembali ke atas meja. Ia memandang kedua anaknya yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang biasa. "Kenapa? Kau juga tidak menjawab teleponku, Jong In."

"Mianhae appa. Jong In mengantarku membeli baju untuk pernikahan Chanyeol oppa. Makanya kami terlambat pulang." Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya. Walau dia tahu kedua orang tuanya tidak akan marah dengan alasannya itu. "Ini buktinya."

Yixing mengambil tas kertas dari tangan Kyungsoo. Ia membukanya lalu memandang lekat-lekat gaun yang ada di dalamnya.

" _Omo… omo_ … sejak kapan putriku bisa memilih baju?" Yixing membolak-balik gaun itu kemudian menunjukkannya pada Joonmyeon. "Kyungsoo tidak pernah membeli pakaian yang cocok untuknya. Tapi kali ini sepertinya sempurna."

"Jong In juga bodoh dalam fashion. Tidak mungkin ini pilihan Jong In." Joonmyeon menimpalinya sambil melirik kearah dua remaja yang kini diam saja.

"Itu dipilihkan temanku."ucap Jong In agak malas. Ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu tempat tidurnya jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Iya. Dia sangat hebat saat memilihkan gaun itu untukku. Dia memilih gaun itu dengan serentetan saran seperti designer-designer di TV. Woah… Ddaebak…"

"Appa, eomma. Boleh aku ke atas dulu? Aku sudah lelah sekali." Jong In berjalan menuju tangga tanpa menunggu jawaban.

"Aku juga." Kyungsoo mengambil kembali gaunnya lalu berlari menyusul Jong In yang sudah setengah jalan di tangga.

Yixing menatap keduanya dari jauh. Perlahan sinar matanya meredup diikuti dengan tangannya mengelus pelan perutnya yang mulai membesar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Joonmyeon yang merasakan perbedaan dalam sikap Yixing merasa khawatir. Ia merapatkan lagi jarak diantara mereka. Tangan pria itu ikut mengelus perut Yixing.

" _Gwenchana._ " Yixing tersenyum lembut pada suaminya. "Aku hanya sedikit lapar."

" _Mwo?_ Kita baru makan malam."

"Tapi aku lapar lagi. Ayo temani aku makan ramyun."

.

Jong In kesal. Seseorang bernama Oh Sehun itu sepertinya berusaha mendekati adiknya yang polos. Dan tentu saja dengan beberapa alasan Jong In merasa terancam. Apakah dia akan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan baik-baik? Mengingat cara Chanyeol yang…

 **Brak!**

Tanpa sadar tangannya membanting buku yang ingin dia baca ke lantai. Hancur sudah moodnya untuk membuat artikel yang merupakan tugas ospek esok hari. Sehun, Sehun, Sehun! Nama itu terus berputar di otaknya bersama Kyungsoo yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

Jong In hampir melompat ke belakang karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu menatap penuh selidik karena melihat sang kakak membanting buku di lantai. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang –tidak pernah- dia lakukan selama ini. Jong In 'kan menghargai ilmu – _hueks_

"Sejak kapan kau disana?"

"Kau punya waktu tidak?" Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya sambil menenteng sebuah papper bag yang sangat Jong In kenal. Yeoja itu tidak lupa menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Do Kyungsoo."

"Memang penting ya buat dijawab? Kau sudah selesaikan tugasmu?"

Mendengar kata tugas, Jong In segera mengambil buku yang tadi akan menjadi bahan tugasnya. Tapi saat dia bangkit lagi sebuah pemandangan menjijikan –mengagumkan- muncul di hadapannya.

"ASTAGA DO KYUNGSOO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Yakin seratus persen sebentar lagi Joonmyeon dan Yixing pasti akan datang.

"Aku ganti baju. Sudahlah, sekarang kau kerjakan tugasmu segera sementara aku berdandan. Kalau sudah selesai bisa kan kau menata rambutku?"

Sekarang Kyungsoo memakai gaun yang baru dibelinya. Benar, hal yang membuat Jong In berteriak adalah dia yang dengan santainya berganti pakaian di kamar Jong In ini. Siapa laki-laki yang tidak kaget dengan itu. Pikiran mereka pasti melayang kemana-mana seperti, "Oh tidak adikku buas sekali." Atau "Aku akan diperkosa adikku." Ya semacam itu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Jong In segera mengerjakan tugasnya sambil berusaha membuang ingatannya tentang Kyungsoo yang ganti baju.

.

"Kalau begini bagaimana?" tanya Jong In sambil menjepitkan hairpin terakhir.

Kyungsoo menatap dirinya di cermin. Rambut yang tadinya tergerai panjang kini sudah ditekuk ke belakang tanpa meninggalkan satu helaipun. Kembali wajahnya menampakkan kekecewaan. Jong In ikut menghela napas. Ini sudah ke 4 kalinya. Bahkan hari sudah berganti dan matanya sudah tidak sanggup terbuka lagi. Dia menyerah.

"Jong In!" protesan Kyungsoo keluarkan sat melihat Jong In berjalan menjauh dan menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur. Secepat mungkin, Kyungsoo melepaskan ikatan rambut dan menghapus make up-nya. Ia meraih pakaiannya yang tersampir di kursi. Sedetik kemudian ia melepaskan gaunnya,

"Yayaya! Kau gila ya? Aku laki-laki tahu!" Tiba-tiba Jong In berteriak. Bagaimana tidak, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengganti pakaian di hadapannya. Dan dengan bodoh dia melototi tubuh nyaris bugil adiknya itu. Sialan.

"Lah memang kenapa? Aku 'kan adikmu. Hup!" Ranjang Jong In bergoyang saat Kyungsoo menyamankan dirinya di samping sang kakak. "Aku tidur sini ya?"

"Kenapa dengan kamarmu?"

"Sebenarnya disana ada kecoa. Makanya dari tadi aku disini." Ucap Kyungsoo santai sambil masuk ke dalam selimutnya.

"Sudah kuduga pasti ada apa-apa di kamarmu sampai kau tidak sedikit pun pergi ke sana sejak tadi." Jong In mematikan lampu kamarnya lalu kembali ke tempat tidur. "Lain kali bersihkan dengan rajin."

"Aku sudah membersihkannya. Kecoa itu saja yang kesasar masuk kamarku. Harusnya dia masuk kamar ini."

"Berarti seharusnya dia sudah ada di sini sekarang 'kan?" Jong In telah berbaring di samping adiknya. Kedua kakak beradik itu siap mengarungi mimpi. "Tidak takut?"

" _Aniya_. Kan ada _oppa_ ku ini…" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mencubit lengan Jong In yang membuat empunya tertawa kecil.

"Sudah-sudah. Ayo tidur."

" _Ne oppa…"_

" _Aigo uri Kyungsoo-ya kyeopta._ Kenapa sih tidak setiap hari kau memanggilku _oppa_? Kan manis."

"Karena aku tidak mauuu…"

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya ke arah tembok. Membelakangi Jong In yang tengah menyangga kepala dengan tangannya menghadap gadis itu. Perlahan, sang _namja_ mendekati Kyungsoo. Melingkarkan tangannya di perut sang _yeoja._

"J-Jong In?"

"Sebentar saja… biarkan sebentar saja."

.

Sekarang Sehun tahu siapa yang dimaksud sang ayah. Dia adalah gadis yang beberapa jam lalu baru ditemuinya. Bermata bulat, berbibir penuh dan kulit yang selembut bayi. Ia sempat menyentuh tangan yeoja itu saat mereka bersalaman tadi. Dan sejujurnya semua itu tidaklah buruk.

Sehun menatap lekat foto di tangannya, yang beberapa saat lalu tuan Oh berikan padanya. Dia sadar bahwa orang aslinya lebih cantik ketimbang yang ada di foto. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum. Sepertinya gadis ini cukup menarik untuk dijadikan teman.

"Tuan muda Oh."

Seorang pelayan bersuara kecil menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Segera, Sehun menyembunyikan foto itu di balik buku yang dia letakkan di atas meja. Ia menatap tajam pelayan yang saat ini salah tingkah.

"Ma-maafkan saya tuan muda." Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Berapa kali kubilang untuk mengetuk pintunya, Lu Han?" Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati yeoja itu. "Ada apa?"

"Nyonya presdir memanggil anda."

"Aku mengerti." Sehun langsung berjalan keluar kamarnya karena tidak ingin membuat sang ibu menunggu.

Luhan menghela napasnya yang sempat terhenti karena tatapan Sehun terhadapnya. Selalu saja seperti ini. Ia sangat merutuki keadaannya yang satu itu.

"Hah berantakan sekali." Luhan mendekati meja belajar Sehun. Memang hanya dia yang punya kewenangan membersihkan kamar tuan muda Oh itu bersama kepala pelayan jadi dia tidak ragu-ragu untuk membersihkan meja itu.

Matanya berhenti menelusur saat menemukan sebuah kertas foto diantara buku-buku Sehun. Ia mengambil foto itu. Menatapnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya meletakkannya lagi di tempatnya.

"Sehun sudah besar ya."

.

Masa ospek sudah berakhir. Namun penderitaan Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak berujung. Lihat saja bagaimana dia diikuti oleh Jongdae yang minta ampun ingin sekali Kyungsoo menyumpal mulutnya itu dengan kaos kaki. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau mengumpat karena sudah dipertemukan lagi dengan namja itu di universitas. Yang pasti telinganya terasa panas. Untung saja Jongdae tidak masuk fakultas keperawatan melainkan arsitektur. Kalau iya, pasti semua pasiennya lari karena tidak tahan dengan kecerewetannya.

"Kau mau ikut badan kesiswaan tidak? Aku dengar ada banyak laki-laki tampan disana." Ucap Jongdae saat mereka berdua duduk di kantin sambil menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Tidak. Kerjaan mereka hanya mengganggu hobaenya saja. Lagi pula kenapa kau malah tertarik dengan laki-lakinya? Kau homo ya?" Jawab Kyungsoo yang sudah terlanjur benci pada organisasi itu.

"Enak saja! Dimana ada orang tampan, pasti ada orang cantik. Begitu saja kau tidak tahu. Padahal aku ingin masuk ke sana dan berkenalan dengan para sunbae cantik. Ah! Kudengar kakakmu direkrut tanpa syarat oleh mereka. Hebat sekali Kim Jong In itu."

"Yang benar!" Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo merasa tertarik dengan kalimat Jongdae.

"Lah, kau malah tidak tahu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. Jong In tidak pernah memberi tahunya selama ini.

"Padahal kupikir semua anak di angkatan kita sudah tahu. Ini berita heboh tapi adiknya sendiri malah tidak tahu. Dasar…"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Kenapa sih dia tidak pernah merasa telah benar-benar dekat dengan Jong In. Apa yang membuat namja itu bahkan sangat jarang bicara tentang dirinya sendiri padanya? Apa dia kurang bisa dipercaya? Atau karena dulu ia memperlakukannya dengan buruk?

"Kalian asyik sekali ngobrol. Aku boleh gabung 'kan? Semua bangku disini penuh." Pikiran Kyungsoo pecah saat seseorang duduk di sebelahnya dengan nampan makan siangnya.

Jongdae menatap namja itu dengan tatapan asing. "Nuguya?"

"Sehun-sshi. Oh selamat siang." Kyungsoo membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menyapa Sehun.

"Jangan formal begitu, Kyungsoo. Aku boleh duduk disini 'kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Hey Kyungsoo kau mengenalnya?" tanya Jong dae yang sejak tadi di cueki.

"Ini temannya Jong In namanya Oh Sehun. Sehun-sshi, ini Jong dae. Temanku." Kyungsoo saling memperkenalkan dua orang di hadapannya.

"Teman? Bukannya kau pacarku, Soo?"

Seketika wajah Sehun menengang sementara Kyungsoo salah tingkah karena ceplosan Jong dae itu. Yeoja itu dengan cepat mengambil sendok makannya lalu memukulkannya ke Jong dae. "Auch!"

"Dasar gila. Mana mau aku denganmu. Maaf Sehun-sshi dia memang agak gila."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang tadi menghibur kok."

Sehun perlahan mulai dekat dengan Jong dae hingga mereka bertiga mengobrol tanpa batas. Seperti seorang teman yang sudah lama kenal.

Disisi lain, seorang namja yang tengah membawa setumpuk dokumen memandang mereka dari kejauhan. Matanya memicing pada salah satu namja yang berkulit paling putih. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia kembali berjalan. Menganggap apa yang baru dilihatnya bukan apa-apa.

.

Ruang bawah tanah itu tidak semua orang yang tahu. Hanya beberapa. Lebih tepatnya hanya dia, ibunya, serta Nyonya dan tuan muda dari keluarga dimana dia bekerjalah yang tahu. Disana ada sebuah tempat tidur kecil, layar proyektor, LCD serta rak berisi kaset video yang berjajar rapi dengan label yang merekat pada setiap kepingnya.

Waktu sudah sangat lama berlalu. Ibunya sudah tiada dan Nyonya Oh sepertinya sudah melupakan eksistensi ruang di sebelah ruang penyimpanan anggur itu. Hanya dia seorang diri sekarang. Yang membersihkan dan mengenang masa kecilnya yang menyenangkan bersama orang itu.

Luhan menatap satu persatu foto yang menggantung di dinding. Banyak sekali foto yang mereka kumpulkan sejak dulu. Dan lagi-lagi sekarang hanya tinggal dia yang menggantungkan foto di sana.

Rak yang berdiri kokoh menyimpan sejuta kenangan masa lalu. Luhan menatapnya. Mengambil salah satu keping kaset video lalu duduk di sebuah sofa yang berdekatan dengan LCD. Ia memutarnya.

Ingatan itu, juga kembali berputar seiring dengan video yang menampakkan gadis kecil berpakaian babydoll.

" _Noona jelek! Noona jelek!" namja kecil berusia 6 tahun itu tertawa sambil menunjuk yeoja yang lebih tua darinya._

 _Yeoja berumur 10 tahun itu merengut kesal karena sudah diejek. Bukan dia yang mengingikan dandanan ala boneka seperti ini. Melainkan dua orang wanita yang sedang merekam mereka dengan sebuah kamera. Kedua wanita paruh baya itu hanya ikut tertawa bersama Sehun._

" _Awas kau Oh Sehun."_

 _Namja kecil yang tadinya tertawa kini bergegas lari menghindari noonanya yang mengamuk. Tanpa sadar didepannya berdiri sebuah pilar kokoh. Dan semuanya berjalan dengan cepat. Namja itu menangis keras karena menabrak tiang tinggi itu._

" _Noona! Lu Noona! Sakiit… Huee Noona!"_

 _Yeoja kecil yang tadinya mengejar karena kesal kini kelabakan. Ia langsung mendekati anak laki-laki itu dengan wajah khawatir. Sementara kedua wanita yang sedang merekam berusaha untuk tidak ikut campur._

" _Sehun mana yang sakit? Bilang sama noona. Jangan diam saja!" Yeoja itu kembali kebingungan saat namja itu malah menangis semakin keras. Bingung, Luhan kecil mulai ikut menangis. Ia menatap kamera –ibunya- dengan wajah memerah. "Mama, Sehun sakit. Bagaimana ini… Nyonya Oh… maafkan Luhan… Huee maaf…"_

Videonya selesai. Luhan ingat bahwa saat itu, Mama dan Nyonya Oh langsung menghentikan mengambil gambar karena sibuk menenangkan dua anaknya yang menangis tanpa henti.

Luhan tertawa mengingatnya. Tuan mudanya saat itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Dia bukanlah namja dingin yang sekarang dia kenal. Dulu, dia hanya anak kecil yang mengikutinya kemana pun dan akan menangis jika ditinggal.

"Sehun-ah…" Luhan menatap ke sebuah pigura kecil di samping LCD. Disana seorang anak laki-laki remaja memeluk gadis yang lebih tua darinya dari belakang. Saat itu adalah terakhir kalinya mereka bermain di taman bersama. Terakhir kalinya pula Luhan melihat mamanya.

"Ayo main bersama lagi sama noona."

.

Hari itu akhirnya datang juga. Keluarga Park, Jung dan Kim sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan putra-putri mereka. Sebenarnya keluarga Kim tidak diwajibkan untuk membantu, namun Joonmyeon bersikeras bahwa Chanyeol adalah anaknya juga. Yura yang merasa berterima kasih pada Joonmyeon karena telah menyekolahkan Chanyeol hingga sukses menjadi dokter pun hanya bisa mengiayakan saja.

Acara pemberkatan akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Tapi Kyungsoo masih berdiri di depan jendelanya sambil menatap kesal langit yang cerah. Dia berharap hari ini turun hujan saja yang deras jadi pesta kebun pernikahan Chanyeol akan gagal. Dia tahu pemikirannya itu jahat tapi dia tidak siap melihat cinta pertamanya bersanding dengan wanita lain. Apalagi wanita itu tidak menyukainya dan ia tidak menyukai wanita itu.

"Astaga ada apa dengan adikku ini? Kenapa disaat-saat yang penting selalu terdiam dan mengulur waktu sampai semua orang kelabakan. Ya! Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terpoles rapi oleh make up dengan rambut yang masih tergerai hingga punggung. Wajah cantiknya tak menunjukkan sedikitpun cahaya.

"Aku tidak mau pergi." Bibir Kyungsoo bergetar saat mengatakannya. "Aku mau dirumah saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau tanya kenapa? Kau kan tahu alasannya! Hari ini, Krystal akan jadi wanita paling cantik dan aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya apalagi di mata Chanyeol oppa. Dia akan jadi sangat istimewa sementara aku? Aku cuma bisa diam kan? Melihat mereka mengikat satu sama lain sementara aku memendam rasa sakitku sendirian."

Sorot mata Jong In berubah. Kemarahannya telah berganti alasan. Namja itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Mata bulat itu hanya memandang kepergian Jong In dengan tatapan kosong.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jong In kembali ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Ia menyikap lengan kemejanya ke atas.

"Duduklah."

Ucapan, tidak. Ini sebuah perintah. Tangan Jong In menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga yeoja itu duduk di kursi riasnya.

"Kau benar-benar jelek."

Sebuah kejujuran Jong In lontarkan sambil menatap mata Kyungsoo lewat cermin di depannya. Merek saling menatap lewat benda itu.

"Aku memang hanya bisa menata rambutmu tapi kupastikan semua mata lebih tertarik memandangmu dari pada Krystal, gelar wanita pemilik hari ini akan berpindah padamu."

Keterkejutan melanda Kyungsoo. Namun dia tidak sempat bicara apa-apa karena Jong In sudah lebih dulu menggarap rambut panjangnya. Tangan kekar itu tidak disangka bisa memainkan sisir serta penggeriting rambut dengan sangat baik.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam menatap Jong In yang fokus pada rambutnya lewat cermin. Terpancar aura kemarahan serta pelindung yang menguar dari diri Jong In. Membuat Kyungsoo kebingungan kenapa Jong In bersikap seperti itu. Kenapa dia marah tapi tetap menata rambutnya seperti ini? Apa yang dia inginkan sebenarnya.

"Selesai."

Yang ada di hadapan mereka berdua masih tetap Kyungsoo. Dengan balutan dress biru selutut, make up yang sedikit luntur serta rambut keriting menggantung yang diikat sebagian kebelakang dengan sebuah pita yang tersemat di sana. Anak rambut yang tersisa di bagian depan dibiarkan terurai begitu saja. Menambah kesan natural pada wajah Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Sejelek apapun dirimu," Jong In mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Tangan nakalnya memainkan anak rambut Kyungsoo yang jatuh ke bahu hingga ia memberikan sengatan kecil di kulit bahu itu. "Kau tetap sempurna untukku, Kyungsoo."

 **Cup!**

Sebuah kecupan hangat di sudut bibirnya membuat Kyungsoo menegang. Seluruh sarafnya serasa berhenti bekerja hingga yang dia rasakan hanyalah bibir penuh sang kakak yang mengecupnya penuh perasaan. Darahnya berdesir cepat seiring dengan jantung yang berdetak tak beraturan seakan mau meledak. Perutnya terasa penuh oleh kupu-kupu yang beterbangan. Delusi yang menyenangkan.

Jong In melebarkan jarak diantara mereka saat merasa reaksi aneh mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Ia harus menjaga dirinya.

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke arah Jong In dan mendapati namja itu menatapnya dengan mata yang sayu. Yeoja itu berusaha mencari sesuatu yang selama ini selalu dipertanyakannya dari namja yang sudah berstatus sebagai kakaknya itu. Sesuatu yang membuat kecupannya kali ini terasa begitu… istimewa.

Jong In menggeram halus. Ia tidak bisa menahan gejolak dalam dirinya untuk bersikap egois. Sepenuhnya namja itu menyerah.

Tangan Jong In menarik wajah Kyungsoo mendekat. Mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo yang selama ini menggodanya. Benar, selama ini.

Keduanya bukan lagi anak SMA yang malu-malu dan canggung. Disaat dipertemukan dengan momen yang seperti ini, secara reaktif mereka mulai saling memberikan impuls menyenangkan lewat sentuhan bibir yang bergerak lembut. Menyesap rasa milik seseorang dalam kukungan tubuhnya. Yang rasanya telah dimilikinya.

Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang mendorong tubuh Jong In karena kehabisan napas. Wajahnya memerah bak tomat. Mata bulat yang biasanya menatap nyalang penuh keberanian itu kini menghindar.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku… aku…" Jong In tergagap saat kenormalan kembali padanya. Entah kemana perginya kenormalan itu beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Eum… sepertinya make up-ku berantakan. Appa dan eomma sudah pergi ya? Kalau begitu kita berangkat bersama 'kan? Kau bisa tunggu di bawah Jong In." demi merobohkan suasana membingungkan itu, Kyungsoo segera menyuruh Jong In keluar.

"Iya. Aku akan panaskan motor dulu." Jong In berjalan cepat ke arah pintu.

 **Tap!**

Namun dia berbalik menatap Kyungsoo lagi. "Aku bohong. Kau tidak pernah jelek. Kau selalu cantik. Di mata siapapun."

.

TBC

.


End file.
